Doubted: Grieving Hearts
by mysterys
Summary: Three kits: Sorrowpaw, Griefpaw and Maskpaw, doubted because of their heritage and dangerous talents. Griefpaw whispers to dead, Maskpaw holds a power to kill, and Sorrowpaw holds a form of healing untouched by cats. Romance overpowers all COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Grief

**This is a kinda random fic, but the rest of mine are random too, and I might delete this one if no one likes it. Please read it though, and review! If you review to my story, I'll review to yours.**

**Summary- Three kittens, scarred by their names, doubted by the clan, for mixed heritage. Griefpaw, Maskpaw, Sorrowpaw. Will they be accepted, or are the doubts placed with reason. When destiny calls, will they be loyal, or will they give the others reason to doubt?**

A chill wind echoed through the pines, finding two warriors alone in a clearing. One, a beautiful ginger female, smelled of Thunderclan. The other, a handsome spotted male, smelled strongly of fished, of Riverclan. There were cats watching them. Watching them as the male murmured, "I love you," watching the female reply, "I love you, too."

The spying cats smelled of Thunderclan, and with a yowl, two white warriors and a brown one leapt out of the bushes, startling the feline lovers. The female's eyes widened and her eyes clouded with recognition of her clan mates. "No," she cried, and yelled to her Riverclan mate, "Run, Streamheart, run!"

But the spotted male would not leave her side, and was struck down by the Thunderclan cats. The ginger female cried out in despair, as she saw her betraying mate's life blood trickle to saturate the earth. Streamheart of Riverclan was dead.

The brown warrior turned to the ginger one and said, "Fernfur, how could you? You are my sister; I never thought you would betray Thunderclan." His sister said to her brother, "No, Littleheart, you wouldn't understand, and you killed him! How could _you?" _Her voice trembled with fury and sadness, and she leaped at her brother, claws unsheathed. She attacked him, swiping at him, clawing him, and managed to tear his ear off, leaving a bloody stump.

One of the white warriors interfered, and pulled Fernfur off of her brother. He said disgustedly, "Fernfur, I was your mentor. I cannot believe that you would betray your clan, and then attack a clan mate, your brother no less! You are not the cat I thought you were. You disgust me, Fernfur of Thunderclan, if I can even call you that anymore."

He stormed away, leaving the brown and white warriors to deal with the renegade she-cat, bringing her back to the clan. Tawnystar greeted them, and when she saw the state Fernfur was in she said, "What is the meaning of this?"

Fernfur replied, her voice still wavery and trembling. "I fell in love with a Riverclan cat. He was the most honorable and kind cat in the woods, and I will not feel disgrace for what I did. The only moment I regret was not being able to protect him from Littleheart. I must go to the nursery now, I am expecting kits."

She walked to the nursery and lay down next to her mother, who was expecting her third litter of kits. Her mother edged away and said nothing to her. Fernfur's best friend, Honeywing, walked by the nursery the next day, and when Fernfur called out to her, Honeywing cast her a look of disgust and hurt, and went to sit next to Pinkstorm, her mate. Fernfur mewed under her breath, "Why couldn't Streamheart have been in Thunderclan? No one would have thought of me with the word disgrace then?"

Three months later, she gave birth to three kits; two females, one male.

One of the females was small, and beautiful. She had dark burnt orange fur, darker around the edges and a white tail, resembling a fox. The other female was Grey, and had dapples of lighter fur. The male was extremely cute. He was tall, but not fat. His fur was silver, but surrounding his eyes was a black shape, like a mask. Still wallowing in her grief, she named the three kits according to her mood. The beautiful orange one; Griefkit, the grey one; Sorrowkit, the cute male; Maskkit.

A few days later, Fernfur died. Her beautiful form was found at the bottom of the cliff, having flung herself from it during the night. No-one sat vigil behind her that night. The kits were given to Fernfur's mother, by force, who had only had one kit. They already had a strong connection to each other, huddling together through the nights.

The kit of Goldenrod, Fernfur's mother, was a male. He was smallish, but extremely handsome despite his size. He hard glossy fur, the color of copper, and was therefore named Copperkit. There were only six kits in the nursery; Copperkit, Griefkit, Sorrowkit, Maskkit, and two others; Greenkit and Joykit. Joykit was a female with silver fur with faint stripe and long fur. Greenkit was brown with green eyes and long fur.

Under normal circumstances, a leader would have changed the names to more uplifting titles, but not with the kits of the betrayer, Fernfur. Apprenticed, they were Griefpaw, Maskpaw and Sorrowpaw, their adorable grey-blue eyes filled with sorrow. They had the lowliest mentors possible, and Maskpaw and Griefpaw shared one. Their mentor was Longfur, and Sorrowpaw's mentor was Brokenleg, a crippled cat with a twisted leg.

They did not know why they were treated badly, and they did not particularly care; they had themselves and their friends; Copperpaw and Joypaw. As much as Goldenrod had tried to convince him not to, Copperpaw was best friends with Maskpaw, and also good friends with Griefpaw, the fox-like one. Joypaw and Sorrowpaw were inseparable, attached at the hip.

Griefpaw was different. Although she was friends with Copperpaw and good friends too, she felt alone. She shared a special connection with the dead. They came to her at night, whispering in her ears, popping out of shadows. Griefpaw had a special connection with one cat in particular though, her mother Fernfur. Copperpaw would sometimes appear in her dreams too, leaping out of shadows, and whispering to her, like the dead. Griefpaw was frightened, and with good reason.


	2. Masks of Uncertainty

The howling of a coyote echoed through the trees, and Sorrowpaw shivered, her beautiful silver flank brushing against a tree. Griefpaw was following her, her gorgeous fox-colored coat shimmering in the faint moonlight. Maskpaw was following, and was checking behind them frequently, as though he was afraid of being followed.

A faint glow was seen over the horizon, and they yielded in shock. Griefpaw was the first to recollect herself and she said, "This must be it, this is Moonpool." Sorrowpaw nodded and said, "We aren't supposed to be here though, Griefpaw."

The pretty young she-cat shook her head and said defiantly, "I just need to talk to mom, whenever I see her in my dreams, I can't talk to her, it's like I'm a mute."

Sorrowpaw shook her head, but followed her sister obediently. Maskpaw growled lowly and said, "Someone's coming, quick, behind the bush."

A group of six cats appeared from behind a boulder. Sorrowpaw whispered, "That must be the medicine cats and some have apprentices!"

Their medicine cat, Mapleleaf, was visible talking to a cat smelling of Windclan. Mapleleaf was an elderly female, with red-orange fur and amber eyes, she was overall graying. She had a concern that she would not find an apprentice, and would depart to Starclan before she received one, leaving Thunderclan with no medicine cat.

Sorrowpaw had confessed her intentions only to Joypaw, Griefpaw and Maskpaw; she wanted to be a medicine cat. She was planning to announce it to Mapleleaf tomorrow, and was planning her speech. Mapleleaf was an honest, understanding cat; she treated the three siblings like regular cats. It wasn't fair, how was it their fault that their parents had betrayed their clans, all they did was to be born?

Griefpaw whispered quietly, "We can't see mother tonight, let's come back tomorrow." Sorrowpaw nodded quietly and ushered Maskpaw quietly away. The grey tom glanced once more at the gathered medicine cats, and followed his sister quietly. He whispered, "Mapleleaf is heading back to camp." Sorrowpaw raced back to camp and said, lets hurry, Brokenleg will miss me!"

The three apprentices hurried back to camp and soon they heard someone calling them; but not Brokenleg or Longfur, their mentors. It was Mapleleaf.

Sorrowpaw and her siblings hurried over to the Medicine Cat's Den, and found Mapleleaf hunched over a body, Brokenleg's crumpled form. He was dead, but there were no real marks on his twisted body.

The aged medicine cat looked up sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Sorrowpaw, your mentor is gone." The red cat's eyes were filled with sorrow, and pity. Mapleleaf called over Tawnystar and said, "Brokenleg has gone to Starclan, but I'm not sure why, he has not been murdered, nor is he old or injured. But we shall need to find a new mentor for Sorrowpaw."

Griefpaw nudged Sorrowpaw forcefully forwards and her silver sister cleared her throat. She said in a slightly trembling voice, "Mapleleaf and cats of Thunderclan. I wish you not to judge me by my parents, I wish you to not judge me by my heritage with Riverclan. I would like to be the new medicine cat apprentice of Thunderclan, if you will accept me." There were murmurs of approval from the gathered cats, and Mapleleaf stepped forward and said, "Sorrowpaw, I see great potential from you and I accept you as my apprentice."

Tawnystar stepped forward and said, "Cats of Thunderclan, I wish you to listen of what young Sorrowpaw has to say, and apologize to her and her siblings. I wish to apologize as well, children of the late Fernfur." The three apprentices nodded and there were hushed whispers of "I'm Sorry," from the Thunderclan cats. A long-haired ginger tom named Redface stepped forward. He hissed under his breath, "It is thanks to these apprentice's parents that my father is dead, I will never forgive them for that." He stepped back and there were murmurs o agreement from Redface's friends, Clawfang, and Dripclaw.

Maskpaw stepped forward; his powerful grey eyes were blazing with fury. He said through clenched teeth, "What are you talking about, Redface?"

Redface stepped forward, his face gleaming with fake emotion of the subject. He said quietly, "My father was Fernfur's mentor. When he heard of the betrayal, he walked off into the woods, distraught. Later, his body was found near the body of Streamheart, murdered by Riverclan, they probably thought he had murdered their warrior."

Yowls of outrage broke from the crowd and Maskpaw stepped forward again. His eyes looked like a flame, starting from a wisp of smoke, to a hungry, eating flame. He said, "Even if that did happen, what does that have to do with us, we had no influence on that whatsoever, Redface."

Redface's eyes were burning now, and suddenly, the light of anger within them seemed to die as he looked into Maskpaw's eyes, and he went rigid, before he began convulsing. He fell on the ground, writhing and convulsing with pain of some sort. He started twitching, and he let out a yowl, before becoming still. He was not dead, but only nearly.

The clan was staring at Maskpaw with wonder and revulsion in their widened eyes, how had he done that? Clawfang stepped forward and said, "Why you…" Tawnystar broke him off, silencing him with a glare. She said in a clear, calm voice, "No one has the right to blame Maskpaw for this strange turn of events, now everyone, back to their dens, now. Everyone saw, he did not lay a claw on Redface." Maskpaw was standing right where he had been, frozen with shock. His eyes were hollow and guilty, as if he really had done something, and he had.


	3. Broken Souls

**Thanx to my reviewers! Ok, a contest… lets see… ok, whoever reviews first to this chapter… gets to create a cat in my story. Give me a name, a color, gender, description, what their personality is, and what there warrior name will be. The cat _has _to be an apprentice, not matter what clan, and it has to be a female. OK, les get reading and reviewing! (R&R! Sorry; I was kind of hyper while writing this!) **

**:D I'm really sorry, but this chapter is going to be short, short, short , short! Please accept my sincerest apologies. **

A faint murmuring could be heard from within the medicine cat den. Sorrowpaw and Mapleleaf were discussing the use of yarrow leaves, as Maskpaw walked in, trailed by Griefpaw.

His blue eyes were dark and troubled, as he said, "Mapleleaf, I'm sorry to intrude on her first day, but we really need to talk to Sorrowpaw."

Mapleleaf nodded, her aged eyes twinkling with strange curiosity. Maskpaw and Griefpaw led their silver sister around the edge of the medicine cat den and into the woods, leaping over the stone wall with ease. Maskpaw had been given a new mentor, so Griefpaw and he didn't have to share Longfur. His new mentor was Seastone, a young energectic warrior, full of knowledge and compassion.

Sorrowpaw said quietly, "Why aren't you with your mentor's?"

Griefpaw said equally quietly, "We were just supposed to catch enough kill for the elders today, and we already did that."

Sorrowpaw sighed and said, "Why did you need to talk to me?"

Her tone was uncharacteristically sharp, and Maskpaw looked slightly offended. He said, "If you aren't interested in you siblings anymore, then go hang out with your new friend, Mapleleaf."

Sorrowpaw sighed and said, "I just mean that it's my first day, and I don't want to seem like I don't care about healing."

Griefpaw nodded briefly, her grey eyes were filled with regret. She nudged Maskpaw and said, "Go on, Maskpaw, tell her."

His grey eyes were unreadable as he said lowly, "I was responsible for Redface's seizure," Sorrowpaw was about to interrupt, but Maskpaw lashed his tail impatiently. He said, "I know that I didn't touch him, but that doesn't mean I wasn't responsible." He hesitated and said, "I can cause them pain… I can cause them pain when I'm mad… I can cause them pain without meaning to… I can even kill with anger."

Sorrowpaw's eyes were filled with horror and he said, "What?"

Griefpaw explained quietly, Maskpaw was too choked up with guilt. Griefpaw said, "When he gets angry, he can't control himself, and his eyes feel like they're burning. Then whoever or whatever he's mad at, will either die, or get injured, without even touching them." She added quietly, "He told me that."

Sorrowpaw was aghast, too choked up for words, finally she gasped out, "How do you know that you can kill?"

Maskpaw said one word, "Brokenleg, I killed him."

**I know, really short! Sorry! But anyway, please review and remember the contest. Also, I need names, please! Also I need warrior names for Maskpaw, Griefpaw, Sorrowpaw, Copperpaw… all them people. And no, they won't be warriors for a while yet… I just feel like planning ahead. Actually, don't bother giving me a warrior name for Sorrowpaw, I already know hers, and no, I won't tell you! R&R!**


	4. Secrets

**Sorry, I know the last one was rather short. Ok, please tell anybody u know about this fic. Because if I get at least 3-infinity reviews for this chapter, I will have the same contest of make-a-cat. Ok, the one that won the contest was Littlewhisker, and her character that she created will be in the story soon. Thank u to all that reviewed and keep reviewing! This one is longer, thank god, I just like making cliffys! I know, I torture people! Ok, now R&R!**

"You did what?" breathed Sorrowpaw.

"I killed Brokenleg!" said Maskpaw angrily, then mumbled, "I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself."

"He was my mentor!" said Sorrowpaw in a rather loud voice, "Why did you kill him?"

"He was talking badly about you, Sorrowpaw. When I told him to shut up, he wouldn't and kept on saying how you couldn't even catch a mouse. I told him to be quiet again, and he started teasing all of us, and how we would probably all end up like Fernfur and Riverheart, dead. Then I killed him."

Griefpaw nodded sadly and said, "Oh well, the clan is probably better without that lug anyway."

Sorrowpaw sat down, dainty jaw still hanging open, "I can't believe that you don't feel ashamed, Maskpaw."

"I do! Do you think I like going around causing seizures and killing cats, Sorrowpaw? You must know me better than that! Of course I feel bad! I don't mean to kill them, that's the problem, Sorrowpaw! Don't you see? I need anger management or something, because it's too risky. I don't want to kill you two if I get angry enough, don't you see?" he shouted, and immediately lowered his voice, "How could you think that I would like to kill cats, Sorrowpaw?"

Sorrowpaw was too aghast for words, and just shook her silver head dumbly. She finally managed to say in a small squeak, "You know, we're really contradictory to be relatives, Maskpaw."

Griefpaw cocked her burnt-orange head in questioning to the statement.

Sorrowpaw said, "Or maybe we're just too connected to the dead. I try to keep people from going to Starclan, Griefpaw talks to cats of Starclan, and Maskpaw, you add to the ones going to Starclan! We are just very contradictory to each other."

Maskpaw nodded and said, "We'd probably start training again, bye Sorrowpaw." He turned and said, "Good luck with healing."

Sorrowpaw nodded and thought to herself, _It seems so easy for them to share their talents with each other. Am I not like them? I have secrets that no one knows, I have talents that no one knows of, I _am_ different. _

Mapleleaf was calling her, and Sorrowpaw turned away. Her silver tail vanished from behind the trees, and before she went into the medicine den, she saw Griefpaw and Copperpaw frolicking in the dirt of Thunderclan. Seastone could be seen, showing Maskpaw how to crouch to catch a mouse. Longfur walked over to Griefpaw and gestured for her to follow him. Just visible through the trees was Griefpaw pouncing on her mentor and bowling him over at the practice attack. Copperpaw was sitting where Griefpaw had left him, and staring after Griefpaw. He touched his nose to his flank where Griefpaw had touched him with her nose before she left and inhaled deeply. Sorrowpaw know what he was smelling; the refreshing fragrance of Griefpaw; like pine and evergreen trees, after a fresh rain.

Sorrowpaw sighed and strode into Mapleleaf's den filled with aromas, washing away her siblings' scent. Joypaw was in there, and she chirped, "Hi Sorrowpaw! Can you pull this thorn out of my pad?"

Sorrowpaw obliged, and realized how much she enjoyed helping cats. Joypaw squeaked appreciation and ran away, stumbling over her newly healed paw. Mapleleaf looked curiously at Sorrowpaw, but didn't say anything, and began describing the effects of Feverfew. Sorrowpaw listened attentively as Mapleleaf talked and began chewing the Feverfew in her mouth, and squeezed a drop onto her paw. She inhaled deeply and committed the scent to memory.

Suddenly there was a commotion from across the clearing; Seastone was loping across the clearing, supporting Longfur by the shoulder towards the medicine den. Maskpaw and Griefpaw followed, helping the young mentor drag Longfur. Longfur wasn't putting any weight on his right forepaw and said snappily to Sorrowpaw, "Move, can't you see I'm injured, mouse-brained cat?"

Mapleleaf walked to the mouth of the cave and said, "Uh-oh, broken paw, let me see that." She touched her nose softly to the top, and when Longfur yelped piteously she said, "Longfur, I'm sorry, you won't be able to train anymore. All of the horizontal bones in your paw are fractured. How did you do it?"

Longfur snapped, "She did it," and pointed accusingly at Griefpaw with his tail tip. Seastone stepped forward and said, "Longfur, it wasn't Griefpaw. Mapleleaf, they were training to fight, and Griefpaw was running around Longfur in a circle. Longfur lunged at her, and his foot got caught under a root. His body went forward, but his foot didn't, so technically, it wasn't Griefpaw's fault."

Longfur growled but said, "Technically…"

Seastone shot him a furious glance and Maskpaw sent her a surprised and gratified look. Tawnystar walked into the den and said, "I heard what happened from Copperpaw. Griefpaw, I apologize, but you will have to return to sharing mentors. Too many mentors had been dismissed to the offspring of Fernfur. Seastone; you will now also be the mentor of Griefpaw."

Seastone's gaze lifted and she smiled at Griefpaw. Griefpaw smiled back. Seastone was an energetic female who had just been made a warrior, and much was expected of her, she was very talented. She was a golden tabby, and her eyes were amber, like the sun setting into the ocean.

Maskpaw smiled at Griefpaw, and Sorrowpaw saw Copperpaw through the lip of the cave, he looked sad. Tawnystar flicked a gaze at him and then at Seastone. She said quietly, a faint smile playing at her lips "Actually, I have changed my mind. Copperpaw, go fetch Eaglestripe."

Copperpaw obliged, Eaglestripe was his mentor. Eaglestripe was a white cat, an albino, with dew-clear eyes. Nearly everybody in the clans knew that he had a certain soft spot for Seastone. He said in his low voice, "You wanted me, Tawnystar?"

"Yes, Eaglestripe. You will now be the mentor of Griefpaw, Longfur find himself incapable. And too many mentors have been dispensed by Fernfur's heritage." Eaglestripe glanced warmly at Griefpaw, and then turned his expression back to Tawnystar. She smiled at something behind them, and Sorrowpaw saw Copperpaw. He was grinning widely and purring with delight at sharing a mentor with Griefpaw. She was purring too, and touched noses briefly with him.

Tawnystar dismissed them and said to Longfur, "You may go and sleep with the elders now, you will now be known as Threefoot. I will send Joypaw over with some rabbit." Longfur brightened at the thought of an early dinner and said, "Okay, someone help me, hurry up."

Tawnystar cast Sorrowpaw a glance that she couldn't decipher, possibly, amusement, or maybe pity. The amber gaze was cut off quickly when Mapleleaf said, "Sorrowpaw, what would be best to give Longfur?"

"Marigold or Poppy seeds, Mapleleaf."

"Correct, but which _one _would you give him?"

"Marigold, because he technically doesn't need to sleep, only to numb the pain, the foot should heal on its own now."

"Right again, Sorrowpaw."

The day passed in that fashion, and more excitement came at noon. One of Reedheart's kits had caught Greencough, Finkit. It was just turning cooler, and the last thing Thunderclan needed was Greencough.

Mapleleaf gasped when she saw the state of the kit. His eyes were bloodshot and pink, and his pad was burning with fever. Finkit coughed horribly when they gave him the feverfew, and spluttered it right back up. Mapleleaf sighed and turned to Reedheart. "Reedheart, I'm sorry. It is very likely that Finkit with die, I haven't been able to find any Catmint, and Feverfew is the next best thing. If he won't swallow it, he will die, I'm sorry, Reedheart.

Sorrowpaw said quietly, "I'll watch him tonight, Mapleleaf, you get some sleep. Reedheart, I'll tell you if he goes to Starclan, I'm sorry."

Reedheart was a ginger female and she gulped, "Its not your fault, dear." and she left.

Mapleleaf said, "You alert me as well, and thank you, Sorrowpaw. While you're at it, try to see if you can get him to eat this feverfew."

She walked into the back of the den just as the sky darkened. Sorrowpaw could see Copperpaw and Griefpaw walking back to the apprentice den, their fur touching. Maskpaw walked behind, his face dark, his eyes emotionless. Copperpaw and Griefpaw started sharing tongues, leaving Maskpaw with no one. He lay down and sighed. His sister and friend lay down soon, sharing warmth on the cool night.

Sorrowpaw turned to Finkit, wondering if it was within her power to save him. She leaned into his fur, gently rubbing his sides with her tongue. She inhaled deeply and sighed, her breath forming mists that surrounded him, enveloping him in a fog. In a moment it vanished. Finkit stood up, and looked at her. His eyes were no longer pink, and he yawned widely. When he saw her, he said, "Thank you, you must have been who saved me!" He paused, "I heard voices, I think it was Starclan. Then I heard a voice calling me, thank you!"

Sorrowpaw smiled encouragingly and said, "Finkit, go back to your mother now, she's very worried."

Finkit smiled at her again, his cream colored face was beyond angelic. He tottered back to his mother and she greeted him with yelps of delight. Finkit looked back at Sorrowpaw and said, "Mommy, the nice cat saved me, I was going to die and she saved me!" Reedheart looked up at Sorrowpaw and nodded her head in thanks, her eyes filled with gratitude beyond measure. Sorrowpaw sighed with relief; Reedheart hadn't asked how she had save Finkit, which was good.

Because that was a secret.


	5. Bloodfilled Streams

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the warriors series.**

**OK, I am making ANOTHER contest… whoever is the first to review to this who gives me THREE suggestions for NAMES, gets to come up with the OFFICIAL name for SORROWPAW. There is only one condition and that is that it CANNOT be Sorrowheart. Keep reviewing, and PLEASE tell people about this story, I NEED more reviews:D**

Griefpaw entered the apprentice den, settling herself not _too _close to Copperpaw; this was a she-cat test. The beautiful she-cat felt Copperpaw stiffen, then shift slightly so that their pelts were touching.

Griefpaw sighed with contentment, this was life. Maskpaw was a few paces away, wearing a sour expression; lately Copperpaw had been _obsessing _over his sister, and Griefpaw seemed to annoyingly enough, enjoy it.

Griefpaw laid her head to rest on Copperpaw's shoulder and Maskpaw saw Copperpaw cast an adoring glance, the passion burning in his eyes like glowing embers. Maskpaw snorted and turned over, not wanting to witness the flirting any more than he had to.

Griefpaw looked up, noticing her brother's cynical morale. She stopped sharing tongues with Copperpaw and whispered, "I'll be right back."

Maskpaw stalked away when he heard the whispered word and heard Griefpaw murmur, "I wonder what's wrong with him, he's been really down."

Copperpaw let out a soft mew of agreement and Maskpaw heard Griefpaw say, "I'll talk to him tomorrow, maybe he needs to be left alone."

Copperpaw sighed and soon there were soft snores coming from him. Griefpaw exchanged his sigh and fell asleep, her head still resting on her companion's shoulder.

Griefpaw's ears suddenly pricked, a steady drip was echoing in her ears, like a tempo. Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip. She stood in one place for at least ten entrancing minutes, listening to the soft beat; drip, drip, drip, drip.

Griefpaw turned around; this wasn't where her prophetical dreams usually took place; that was a place of darkness, with shadows, and numerous moons. This was a forest, with bushes, and trees, and thick undergrowth, Thunderclan's forest.

Recognizing the faint path to the clearing, Griefpaw trotted forward. This was different than the present. At home, there was snow and ice coating the ground, here, was a thick layer of leaves, fall.

Keeping at a steady trot, Griefpaw suddenly heard a noise, and three cats ran past her. Actually, not past her, but through her, as if she weren't even there.

There were all Thunderclan cats; Littleheart, Quailfrost, and Addertail, all wearing grim, serious expressions, with faint suspicion lingering in the pupils of their serious gazes.

Griefpaw, slightly unnerved by this, still trotted, hoping that this was all for a reason. She played a little game, weaving in and out of the three warriors, noticing how unobservant they were.

Then, there they were, Fernfur and a handsome spotted cat, presumable Streamheart. Griefpaw ran forward, and twined around her parents, hearing them confess their feelings, and feeling the electric romance sparkle between them.

Fernfur sighed, her beautiful dark ginger coat shining in the pale moonlight. Streamheart returned her sigh, reminding Griefpaw of Copperpaw. Streamheart was a cat of irresistible beauty; his body framed with a kind of casual elegance that was unmatched my any that Griefpaw had ever seen. She had no doubt why Fernfur might go for him.

Suddenly she heard Quailfrost whisper in a pained voice, "Fernfur!"

Littleheart charged out of the trees, his white pelt rippling with lean muscles. No sympathy arouse in his eyes when he struck Streamheart down, his lethal claws piercing the Riverclan warrior's sensitive temple, Streamheart of Riverclan was dead.

Griefpaw heard her mother wailing, Littleheart scolding his sister, Quailfrost running off in mental agony, and the soft scraping sounds of Streamheart's body being dragged away to Riverclan.

Fernfur struggled, lashing at her own brother, and a fight began. Littleheart dragged her to camp, and Griefpaw sat down, not botheringto follow her mother, or her father's corpse.

Griefpaw lay down, her chin scraping the dirt as she rested, considering what had happened, _Why did Starclan show me this? What did they want me to do? Must they torture me like my whole clan does?_

A dark ginger body appeared to her left, Fernfur, her coat glistening with the power of the stars. She said gently, "_Listen, dear Griefpaw. Follow your past, discover your lineage, mourn the dead, cleanse the living, and rid the storm of red. Emotions are _hidden" she put extra emphasis on the word hidden, "_And do not mourn or lay blame when they the hidden die." _

Then she vanished. Griefpaw jumped up and ran to camp, blindly crashing through the trees, the words mixing around in her head, making new phrases;

_Mourn red or storms, dear emotions._

_The hidden, the hidden, the hidden die._

_Cleanse lineage, discover Griefpaw, blame living._

Griefpaw yowled, trying to rid herself of the frightening messages. Copperpaw leapt out of a bush at her and pinned her against a tree, preparing to kill her. Maskpaw picked up a tree with his tail and through it at her; _nothing was making sense._

Then she woke up.


	6. Concealed and Unconcealed

**Sorry, I know the last chapter was a _little _weird, with the tree-tail thing. Ok, so this chapter is going to be a bit more basic. And I know, you're probably getting sick of these, but ANOTHER contest. You have to guess what the prophecy means, or at least one part of it, gets to come up with the names for the other leaders, because there's a Gathering soon. So, guess what the prophecy means first and you get to design the leaders besides Tawnystar of Thunderclan. R&R!**

**mysterys**

**Copperpaw's POV:**

I woke up to find Griefpaw's beautiful head on my shoulder still. I gazed at her features, unused to them so close up, and they were more beautiful than ever. Her eyes were angled angelically, and her nose was curved delicately over her thin mouth. Her eyes were large and adorable, but now they were closed, and her eyelids fluttered restlessly. I realized with a start that she was shuddering uncontrollably and shook her awake, calling, "Maskpaw!"

Maskpaw raced over, his dark face was as solemn as usual and he glared at me. Griefpaw awoke, her breathing still frantic and her eyelids still quivering slightly. Maskpaw said urgently, "Griefpaw! What is it?"

She saw me, and recoiled, and turned around to her brother. Seeing Maskpaw, she gave a frantic gasp of fright and fled from the den straight into our mentor, Eaglestripe. She gasped and scrambled away, but not before Eaglestripe's paw landed squarely on her back, preventing her from going any further.

She glared mutinously at him and began pawing the ground hysterically, trying to break free of her mentor's firm grip. Eaglestripe looked at me for help and I jogged over, planting myself in front of Griefpaw.

She was gasping for breath and I murmured soothingly, "Griefpaw, its okay, its all going to be okay, I promise, let's talk this through. What happened?"

She visibly calmed and said, "Dream, prophecy, Fernfur, tree, Streamheart, Littleheart, betrayal, hidden." I tried to make sense of it and said, "Eaglestripe, let her go, maybe she just needs to calm down somewhere.

He nodded and said, "Okay," before removing his massive paw from her thinly-muscled back. She sprang free and ran frantically behind the medicine cats' den, still gasping. What had happened?

**No POV, just regular vision.**

Griefpaw raced behind the den, heart still racing, and was surprised to see it already occupied. There was a small cat inside, smelling strongly of no clan… but another group of cats.

Griefpaw took a step backwards and said, "Who are you, this is my hiding space?" The cat stepped backwards, and Griefpaw could tell it was a she-cat.

The she-cat had beautiful bronze-colored fur with faint silver stripe running down the center of her back. With a jolt, Griefpaw recognized Sorrowpaw behind the cat, with yarrow leaved in her mouth.

She said, "Griefpaw!" Her expression was one of relief, shock, and protectiveness. The she-cat said in a soft singing voice, "Griefpaw, Sorrowpaw tells much of you. I am Moonlight the Illuminates Prey, but you may call me Moonlight, I am from the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Griefpaw's head swerved to the right to cast a questioning look at Sorrowpaw and her sister said quietly, "She was hurt, but as soon as she's better, she's going to go to Windclan, that's where she wants to go."

"Why?" asked Griefpaw, now directing the question at Moonlight.

"That's where my ancestors are, Griefpaw. My great-grandmother, Meadow where roses grow, was Onestar's mate. They fell in love while you were on the way to your new home, and my mother, Kelp where fishes Hide, was born. Then I was born, and I am finding a new home amongst the clans."

Griefpaw's head lolled to the side with disbelief, Onestar wouldn't have mated behind his clan's back. But hadn't he been Onewhisker at that point?

Sorrowpaw said quietly, "Griefpaw, please don't tell anybody about her, she's only going to be here two more days, she won't make any trouble and we're the only ones that know about this place besides you and Maskpaw."

Griefpaw nodded slightly and said, "I won't tell, but Sorrowpaw, can I talk to you for a second?" Sorrowpaw nodded and said, "Of course, Griefpaw."

In a rush of breath and words, Griefpaw told Sorrowpaw all about her dream and her sister said, "Griefpaw, I don't think you should think too much about this dream. When the time comes to figure out the meaning, you'll know."

She strode away, and Griefpaw actually felt a little better having someone besides her know about the dreadful dream.

She ran quickly to the training hollow and caught up quickly to Eaglestripe and Copperpaw. They were practicing fighting again, and Griefpaw saw Copperpaw pounce agilely at his mentor. Eaglestripe sidestepped, but Copperpaw was ready and veered sharply to the right, colliding with his mentor and knocking him down.

Griefpaw turned around hearing crinkling leaves and saw noble Tawnystar who shouted, "Well done, Copperpaw!"

Copperpaw beamed and saw Griefpaw, and alerted Eaglestripe to her presence. Griefpaw strode down the mossy hillside and joined in the fighting, and was soon challenged by Copperpaw.

Tawnystar loped smoothly down the hill and said, "Eaglestripe, you've done a fine job training these apprentices, it may be not be too soon for them to have an assessment. Have them fight each other."

Eaglestripe nodded and said, "Go." While Copperpaw organized his stance, Griefpaw pounced. She bowled him over with elegant beauty in her graceful bounding, and he looked at her with admiring eyes and couldn't bring himself to fight back. But, he did, and managed to knock her over. She rolled quickly over and sprang to her feet, and with one paw she easily knocked over her love-struck opponent. Copperpaw sighed in defeat and scrambled to his feet, still gazing at Griefpaw.

Tawnystar yowled excitedly, calling, "Well fought, Griefpaw, you two will now have a hunting assessment. Eaglestripe, you watch Griefpaw and I'll get Littleheart to assess Copperpaw. I'll see if Seastone thinks Maskpaw is ready to assess. Well done!"

Griefpaw beamed at Copperpaw and the copper tom pushed his nose into her flank with unconcealed love in his piercing green eyes. Griefpaw looked a little unsure when she saw the admiring aura of his gaze, but returned the gesture hesitantly, rubbing her pine-like scent along his cheek. He sighed contentedly, this was life.

Griefpaw's mind was clear for a moment, free of the strife and worry about the prophecy; this was life. Or, it was, until she saw Maskpaw's dark grey eye glaring out at her from the brush.

**Ok, now you MUST remember to guess at least what one part of the prophecy means and if u are the first one to review and get part right, you get to come up with the other three leaders' names. And, I will not update until I have six more reviews, so u have to review, and tell other people to review as well. Thanks!**

**mysterys**


	7. Blood and Feathers

Sorrowpaw's POV-

If you ask me, Moonlight was doing, _very _well. She was getting to know Griefpaw, and soon I envied them because of their closeness; best friends. Moonlight was very easy to talk to, and her soft melodic voice had a soothing aura to it.

Griefpaw walked into the hidden den, and I could tell something was wrong, immediately. I sighed and walked over to her, asking, "Griefpaw, what's wrong?"

She sighed and said, "I keep dreaming about them. Sorrowpaw… I'm scared." Her lip was quivering and I stroked her pelt with my tail comfortingly.

I said in a quiet tone, "Griefpaw, I think it may be time to discover what the prophecy meant. I think I was wrong about waiting. If you keep on having dreams, is clear you should be doing _something." _

Griefpaw nodded and said, "Can Moonlight come, too?"

I gestured the bronze she-cat over and said, "Come, we will go to another den, I think I saw Redface in here once, so it's not safe."

Moonlight nodded distractedly and walked over to comfort Griefpaw. I realized with a twinge of regret; she was healing, and soon, she would go to Windclan. But Griefpaw and Moonlight were such good friends; I didn't want to announce that she was fine.

I could see something else behind Griefpaw's eyes; guilt. And I knew why, Maskpaw and Griefpaw had been quarreling a lot lately, and I hadn't seen _any _of my brother for at least a week. He had used to visit me, but no longer.

Moonlight gestured to me and said, "Sorrowpaw? She said that there's something she didn't tell you."

I walked slowly over, wondering what it could be. Griefpaw looked _exceedingly _guilty, and I wondered what it could be about.

She whispered, "Can I talk to you in private, Sorrowpaw?"

I nodded, even more curious than ever; she would share _anything _with Moonlight, why the sudden secrecy?

Moonlight looked slightly offended, but I knew she would understand. Griefpaw walked slowly to my side and said quietly, "Meet me, _right outside _of the medicine den tonight after dusk and before midnight, I have to show you something."

Moonlight said loudly, "Are we going to figure out this prophecy or not?"

Griefpaw nodded dumbly and said, "I've already figured out part of it, I think. Maybe, when Fernfur said 'discover your lineage' it meant that I have to follow them in the dreams and find out about them."

I nodded slightly and said, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, and muttered, "The past few dreams I have been following Fernfur and tracking her back to the clans. Maybe she wanted me to do that with Streamheart. Maybe I'm supposed to follow him back to Riverclan and discover more about him!"

I nodded, it made sense.

Griefpaw sighed, and I noticed a change in her appearance. Her eyes that usually sparkled with mischievous delight were now dull and I said quietly, "You and Maskpaw have quarreled again, haven't you?"

She nodded again and said, "Maybe this isn't going to work between me and Copperpaw. I don't want to lose my relationship with Maskpaw for a different kind of relationship. I mean…" she paused and said quietly, "I love Copperpaw, and I love Maskpaw. The problem is, Maskpaw doesn't like me loving Copperpaw, because he says that Copperpaw isn't good for me."

I sighed, just like Maskpaw to ruin everything, "You know, it's not his choice. Maskpaw knows you love him, but he's just jealous, because you spend time with Copperpaw, and me, because he doesn't know about Moonlight."

I saw Moonlight's eyes widen when I mentioned her name. Griefpaw nodded and said, "I just feel guilty. Maskpaw keeps on telling me that I'm betraying him somehow, but I'm not."

Moonlight nodded distractedly and said, "Let's finish figuring out the prophecy."

I could tell something was wrong, very wrong, with Moonlight. She was herself, but whenever I mentioned Maskpaw's name, she flinched.

I shrugged and thought hard about the prophecy, saying, "Maybe when Fernfur said '_the storm' _she meant Thunderclan. Because you know, Thunder is a storm… so, yeah," I finished lamely. I was now undeniably aware of a tension between Moonlight and Griefpaw, what was going on?

Griefpaw broke off from her harsh eyes contact with Maskpaw and said, "Yeah, sure. Maybe when she said '_Mourn the dead, cleanse the living," _she meant for us to do exactly what you did Sorrowpaw. Cleanse the cats of prejudism of us; after all… we didn't do _anything. _It was our parents."

I nodded, and looked at Moonlight, she wasn't looking at me or Griefpaw; she was looking at the training hollow. Through the trees of the hidden niche, I saw Maskpaw, stalking a squirrel. He pounced with elegant grace and caught it with a fierce swipe of his paw.

I heard Moonlight sigh shallowly and I cast a quick look at Griefpaw, who was in the process of rolling her grey eyes. Moonlight caught the gesture and leapt fiendishly at her friend, bowling Griefpaw into a shrub.

With a yowl of rage, I separated the clawing pair and bellowed, "What the

mouse-dung is going on here?"

Moonlight glared at me, then Griefpaw, and clawed her way up a tree. Griefpaw glanced at me, and then said, "Ask Moonlight," before stalking away to the training hollow.

Through the dense underbrush I saw my sister greet Copperpaw happily and twine her tail momentarily with the handsome apprentice, who proceeded to rub up against Griefpaw happily.

The walked towards Eaglestripe who was talking animatedly with Seastone and he sent them hunting.

A few days ago, Griefpaw had told me eagerly that Tawnystar had assessed the two and said that they would become warriors soon. Griefpaw had asked me excitedly, "What do you think my name will be, Sorrowpaw?" I had replied "Griefdung" and earned myself a playful whack over the ears. I wish Griefpaw could be like that all the time, but she wasn't. Not when Maskpaw interfered.

Deciding it was best to leave Moonlight alone, I returned to the medicine den with a mouthful of yarrow Moonlight had collected, so that I could explain to Mapleleaf where I had been.

Mapleleaf yawned a hello and said, "Ah, yarrow leaves, just what I needed. Thank you Sorrowpaw, we were running low."

I nodded in return and asked in a low voice, "Why's Finkit in here, I thought he was better?"

Mapleleaf nodded and said, "He was just wanting to see you, as a matter of fact, Sorrowpaw—"

I walked away, but Mapleleaf caught my shoulder with her tail and whispered, "I think its about time I didn't have to call you Sorrowpaw. I'll ask Tawnystar for a warriors' ceremony for you, you've earned it."

I beamed, and whispered, "Thank you!" I was uncontrollably excited, how had Griefpaw reacted when Tawnystar had told her, had she felt like this?

Finkit looked at me with his angelic blue eyes and said, "Guess what, Sorrowpaw, guess what?"

I smiled knowingly but said animatedly, "What Finkit, what?"

"I'm going to be an apprentice, Sorrowpaw, an apprentice!" he yelled excitedly, and I licked the top of his head and said, "That's great Finkit. Who do you want to be your mentor?"

Finkit and I had become friends, of a sort. He always rushed to me with news he had, and I always congratulated him.

He replied, "I wanted you to be my mentor, but you're a medicine cat and an apprentice, and I wanna be a WARRIOR!" He growled playfully and leapt at a nearby leaf and tackled it to the ground, growling all the time. He continued his sentence, mumbling, "So now, I want Pinewing to be my mentor."

I smiled and said, "She'll be perfect." Pinewing was a _beautiful _young tortoiseshell she-cat that was by far the kindest cat in Thunderclan, and she was a particularly talented warrior.

Finkit smiled adorably and strolled away, leaving me to think alone. Suddenly my mind was filled with questions. I am good enough to be a warrior, but am I ready? Will the clan accept me when Mapleleaf is gone? Will I be a satisfactory medicine cat?

Griefpaw and Copperpaw were heading back from training, laughing and bumping against each other as they laughed hysterically. I saw Maskpaw glaring out at them from the bushes, and I realized how much I loathed my brother at the moment. Maskpaw could be so selfish!

How was it his choice what Griefpaw did? And how did he have the right to ruin her life and shame her with injustice? I sighed, why couldn't I be part of a family with fewer problems, even I have problems.

I have a secret

Griefpaw has a secret

Maskpaw has a secret

And both of our parents were dead.

I really don't think Starclan is fair all of the time. Why couldn't I belong to a normal family like Joypaw, or Copperpaw?

I saw the horizon grow pink as the sun set, and I heard Tawnystar yowl that there was going to be a Gathering in two days and who would be going. There had been five Gatherings since my medicine cat apprenticeship started, and I hadn't been permitted to go to any of them.

Tawnystar's voice echoed across the clearing, "The cats coming will be; Me, Eaglestripe, Seastone, Redface, Pinewing, Mapleleaf, _Sorrowpaw, _Griefpaw, Copperpaw, and one of the new apprentices."

She then yowled, "Now all cats joined beneath High-rock for an apprentice ceremony." I saw Finkit trot eagerly into the Moonlight with his sister Smallkit.

The cats all gathered in the center of the clearing and Tawnystar yowled, "Finkit and Smallkit, up here please."

"Do you, Finkit, agree to put all of your effort into becoming a warrior of Thunderclan and serving your clan?"

Finkit nodded eagerly, his long creamy fur quivering with excitement. Tawnystar looked at him with amusement and said, "Then you will now be known as Finpaw, and your mentor will be… Pinewing."

Pinewing stepped forward, and I saw Redface look up in interest, his evil eyes prying into the she-cats good looks. The beautiful tortoiseshell cat smiled kindly at Finpaw and reminded him quietly, "This is where we touch noses."

Finpaw gave a little, "Oh!" of remembrance and bumped noses with his new mentor. Just seeing the adoring look in Pinewing's eyes, I new that Finpaw would never need me again for help, he had found the right mentor.

Tawnystar carried through the same ritual with Smallkit/Smallpaw, whose mentor was Redface; I pitied the Smallpaw (A/N: a light brown tabby she-kit.)

Tawnystar stepped down from High-rock and walked slowly to her den. I stepped forwards and heard Redface purr seductively into Pinewing's ear, "What do you say to hunting, Pinewing? Just you and me."

Any cat could recognize this as lust. Pinewing stepped backwards and said harshly in disgust, "Eww, NO!"

I saw Finpaw roll over laughing, and Redface clawed him harshly over the ear, spitting, "You just wait, furball!"

I giggled despite myself and then returned my thoughts to the Gathering, and faced a new obstacle, _Maskpaw wasn't chose to come. _I saw Greenpaw and Joypaw laughing about something under the trees, and trotted over to join them.

Greenpaw purred at me when he saw me, and Joypaw chirped, "Hi Sorrowpaw, you're _so _lucky, you get to go to the gathering!"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but _you _got to go to the last one."

I purred and walked away, watching Mapleleaf walk over to Tawnystar with interest. Tawnystar said, "Oh, mousedung, I forgot!"

She leapt agilely atop Highrock and shouted, "Sorry, cats of Thunderclan; join under Highrock for _another _clan meeting."

There was an audible groan from the cats, and I strolled over, having a feeling I knew what was happening. Tawnystar chuckled and said, "First of all, I forgot to mention the other apprentice going to the Gathering; Finpaw!"

Finpaw squealed happily, and Smallpaw glanced enviously at her brother. How would Maskpaw feel, outdone by a _day-old _apprentice. For Starclan's sake… me and the other apprentices have been apprentices for… five moons.

Tawnystar yowled, "Also, I would like to honor some more cats moving up to new ranks. Sorrowpaw, Griefpaw, Copperpaw and Greenpaw, gather here."

I stepped up, dreading the moment Maskpaw would realize what was happening. _They were becoming warriors, and Maskpaw wasn't! _

Tawnystar went through the rituals, and I went through them in a seeming trance, poor Maskpaw! The former loathing vanished, and I felt a wave of pity for Maskpaw. All of his friends besides Joypaw were becoming warriors, and _he _wasn't!

Griefpaw shall now be known as Grieffeather

Copperpaw shall now be known as Copperblaze.

Greenpaw shall now be know as Greenclaw.

And, Sorrowpaw shall be known as… _Sorrowstream. _

I laughed with delight… Sorrowstream… it was an _awesome _name. I saw Grieffeather and Copperblaze laughing and celebrating, and Greenclaw raced over and licked my ear. _Sorrowstream. _

Maskpaw turned and left the clearing. Suddenly the pity vanished and accusatoryness (A/N: not a word, oh well.) vanished. Why did he have to take things the wrong way? Why couldn't he just congratulate us and be done with it?

Grieffeather and Copperblaze twined around each other, laughing, and Greenclaw and Joypaw were laughing. I decided finally; Maskpaw should be like Joypaw. Joypaw didn't become a warrior, but she was still happy for us. But Maskpaw… wasn't.

Mapleleaf came up and brushed her tail alon my spine, purring, "Good job, Sorrowstream, you earned it."

I felt suddenly happy. I didn't think _anyone _could understand me as well as Mapleleaf could. It was like she was inside my head and heart.

Grieffeather murmured to me as she walked past to sit her vigil, "Set back the plan… meet me _tomorrow _night outside the medicine den… there's something you need to see." Copperblaze and my sister walked to sit vigil, and I joined Greenclaw at the middle of the clearing, where he was laying down for his vigil.

He purred in acknowledgement of him, and I was _so _glad to have so many good friends; Mapleleaf, Greenclaw, Joypaw and Moonlight. I purred and lay down, preparing for a _really long night. _

**WOOT WOOT! That was a long chapter… for me anyway. OK, so, here are the credits, even though they are kind of short for the names**

**Greenclaw (the name) was thought of by… **Aviation or…  (the name) was devised by… Aviation or…

(the name) was devised by… rainstorm007 or…

** (the name) was thought of by… ME! (Go me!) **mysterys or….

**I don't really feel like copying, so if u really need to… just go to the top of the page and click on the word "mysterys" … its not that hard, and if you really need directions to the top of the page… find them somewhere else. **

**Thank you reviews, and KEEP REVIEWING! I need at least 56 reviews for me to update, so start telling people about it, because I WILL NOT update until I get those reviews, (c'mon, its only 7 reviews, even though I would like more!) :D**

**mysterys**


	8. Left Undiscovered

_**WOOT WOOT!!!! Ok, I gots news, I GOT MORE REVEIWS THAN I asked for, YEAH!!! Sorry, I'm kind of hyper again. So, as my reviewers have probably noticed, I've changed the title to "Doubted: Grieving Hearts." I did that because now it is a series! The series will have no particular order, but they will each have one thing in common; young cats that are doubted. So, in the Doubted series, we will follow cats in each book that are doubted for various reasons, and watch as they battle with life, love, respect, and to be "undoubted." So, as soon as I finish "Doubted: Grieving Hearts," I will start another "Doubted: …" book. I already started the second one, and remember that when I post it, it has nothing to do with this "Doubted" book. I believe the next one will be called, "Doubted: Divided." Ok, I just thought I'd give my reviewers a sneak peak, and an author's note… so keep reviewing.**_

_**mysterys**_

Greenclaw's POV

The night was cold and long; as Sorrowstream, Grieffeather, Copperblaze, and I battled though the darkness for their vigil. Their only entertainment was later at night;

_**Flashback during vigil:**_

_**Pinewing crept through the darkness, stalking a mouse that had been foolish enough to wander into the silent camp. A red shadow leapt in front of her, and killed it swiftly, causing Pinewing to growl with rage that her prey had been intercepted. **_

_**Redface stood before her, eyes glinting with lust as he pawed the mouse to her and purred seductively, "I know you were looking for me, Pinewing. Did you forget that we had a date for hunting, hmm?"**_

_**"You wish, Redface," spat Pinewing.**_

_**Redface purred and said foolishly, "Just what I like; tough."**_

_**Pinewing slashed savagely at his face, and fled from the camp, her beautiful tortoiseshell coat sparkling in the distance.**_

_**Redface laughed softly and purred, "I won't be kept waiting, Pinewing. You'll eventually be on my side."**_

Finally the sun's first rays pierced the darkness, and I yawned and stretched, savoring my first morning as a warrior. Sorrowsream stretched beside me, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in with the sunshine glinting off of her silver pelt. She looked up at me with her beautifully simple gray eyes and said in a normal voice, "Good Morning, Greenclaw."

I returned the polite gesture and purred as she continued stretching, her agile and beautiful body making me sigh with longing. But she wasn't available… to anyone. She heard the sigh and looked sharply at me, before sauntering off to her duties in the medicine den, where Mapleleaf was waiting for her.

I saw Mapleleaf mutter something in Sorrowstream's ear that made her look up with alarm and duck between the small slats of the medicine den to go around the back. I looked back at where Copperblaze and Grieffeather were, basking their gorgeous coats in the overpowering sunlight, and decided to follow Sorrowstream.

I heard Tawnystar telling Grieffeather and Copperblaze to go hunting, and they promenaded to the entrance of the camp. I saw Maskpaw glaring out at them from the bushes and Joypaw trying to cheer him up, but she wasn't able to and gave up when he hissed furiously at her.

She shrugged at me and walked off to meet with her mentor, Addertail. Maskpaw glared once again at me and walked to the training area where Seastone was calling him impatiently. I leapt over the wall and crept silently around the back of the camp… I'd never been back here before, and there were _plenty _of hiding places.

I saw to the right a small cove masked by swaying willow branches and the walls were made of thick dense bushes, leaving only a small hole to enter. If I ever needed to hide, it would be the perfect place.

I continued walking, seeing more and more covens and niches to hide in, becoming more and more excited as I saw how many animals were back here, I could hunt! I pounced at a bounding cottontail rabbit and killed it with a quick snap of its frail neck-bone. Suddenly I heard voices; whispering and conspicuous voices.

I slid elegantly through one of the entry ways to a hidden cavity and found none other than Redface and Sootblaze muttering threateningly. They hadn't seen me, and I glided behind a branch, making sure to not step on a leaf.

When I heard them mention "the awful intruders" I listened more intently. Redface was saying, "We don't need traitors like that in our home; we need full-blood Thunderclan cats, not poor excuses for warriors."

Sootblaze nodded in agreement and said, "What should we do about it, _boss."_ Since when was Redface a boss? I wondered stupidly. Suddenly I heard Redface inhale intently and I knew he smelled me as he purred evilly, "Well, we must have another intruder, help me find him."

I heard their rapidly approaching footsteps and slithered through the hole like a snake; maybe I should have been named Addertail, not my sister's mentor. I ran silently around the rock camp and ran into… Sorrowstream.

**Sorrowstream's POV:**

_Why did he looked so shocked to see me? _I wondered dully, when Greenclaw almost ran past me; actually floated gracefully. He was the most elegant and graceful cat I had ever seen. When he ran, his legs moved flowingly and smoothly and when he crouched down and bounded again it was like he was flying. He looked at me with his aquamarine-green eyes and slid backwards a bit, murmuring apologies.

I looked curiously at him; drinking in his appearance like it was the first time, I hadn't really noticed him that much before. He had long coffee-colored creamy fur, that flowed gracefully when he ran, and ended in slight curls. His legs were long and thin, but firmly corded with muscles. He was underweight but strong and healthy, and his eyes… his gorgeous turquoise-blue _gorgeous _eyes. They entranced me to put it bluntly.

(A/N: I know cats don't know what coffee is, but oh well.)

He looked at me again, and started to pivot to go the other direction, but I softly said his name for him to stop. Greenclaw maneuvered to face me again, a flicker of hope on his slenderly pointed face. I said quietly, "Come here, I want you to meet someone."

Greenclaw followed me with a bemused expression on his face. I called Moonlight over softly and he said, "Sorrowstream, there's something I have to tell you, it's important." I turned around and he said, "Redface and Sootblaze are planning to get you, Grieffeather and Maskpaw out of the clan." I nodded calmly and said, "I know."

I saw Greenclaw have a double take when Moonlight started out of the bushes, and I introduced them, "Moonlight, this is Greenclaw. Greenclaw, this is Moonlight that Illuminates Prey, she is from the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Greenclaw nodded hello, and I felt a sudden weight in the bottom of my stomach. I said quietly, "Greenclaw, stay right here, I need to talk with Moonlight for a second." I flicked my tail for her to follow and she did.

**(A/N: this next part is kinda set up like a little play because I'm tired of doing the "" thingies.)**

Moonlight: What's up, Sorrowstream?

Me/Sorrowstream: Try to fall in love with him, ok?"

Moonlight: Who?

Me: Greenclaw!"

Moonlight: Why? How?

Me: Please just do it. I was hoping that you guys would be in love at first sight, please, do it for me.

Moonlight: But I can't, I'm already in love with someone else. And why do you want me to, Sorrowstream?

Me: Because, I think _I'm _in love with him.

**DUN, DUN, DUN!!! **

**The truth is revealed, is Sorrowstream a medicine cat, or a lover? You decide. When you review, tell me if you want this to be a Sorrowstream-is-a-medicine-cat-fic or if you want to be a Sorrowstream/Greenclaw fic. MORE REASONS FOR YOU TO REVIEW! Oh, and also, you have to guess who Moonlight is in love with, ok? SO REVIEW! **

**P.S. I will go with the votes if I like the decision, but if I have sudden inspiration on my own for the story, then I might go with my own personal vote. REVIEW!!! I want at least five more reviews before I update again; next weekend probably. Although, I would still like more REVIEWS!**

**P.P.S: Sorry, that chappie was a little short; I'll make the next one longer. **

**mysterys**


	9. BloodLove

**Yay! I got as many reviews as I wanted! And thank you (rainstorm007) for the suggestion that I do a chapter from no perspective, just regular, and I am! Keep reviewing, and I've decided to update every Saturday now. Yay!**

**mysterys**

Greenclaw bristled suddenly; _Did he just hear correctly? Sorrowstream was in love with _him??? He immediately backed away, wondering if he was dreaming. Sorrowstream and Moonlight appeared from in the bushes a moment later and Sorrowstream stalked right past Greenclaw, her gorgeous silver-flowing pelt glistening with fury.

Greenclaw raised his delicate eyebrows at Moonlight who just shrugged; apparently unconcerned about her friend and healer. A moment later, Grieffeather burst through the bracken yowling, "Sorrowstream, where are you?"

Sorrowstream immediately leapt out of a nearby tree; where she evidently had been hiding and trying to control her anger. Grieffeather muttered something in Sorrowstream's ear and they both sprinted out of the clearing.

Sorrowstream cast one pained look around her shoulder and followed her beautiful fox-like and lithe sister out of the clearing. Greenclaw sighed and Moonlight said cautiously, "You heard what she said, didn't you?"

Greenclaw didn't see any point in lying and nodded sullenly. Moonlight said slyly, "I know you like her back, Greenclaw, it's really obvious. Every time you are around her you freeze up."

Greenclaw smiled ruefully and Moonlight continued speaking, saying things she probably shouldn't have said, "Sorrowstream told me something else. She said that you're the most graceful and beautiful tom she's ever seen and that's probably why she likes you so much, and you are the kindest and sweetest."

Greenclaw grinned and felt the blood rush to his light-brown face. Moonlight giggled and said, "Your ear-tips are red, Greenclaw."

()()()()(O)()()(O)()()(O)()()()()(O)()()()()(O)()()()()(O)()()()(O)()()()(O)()()()()(O)()()

**With Sorrowstream and Grieffeather-**

Sorrowstream's breathing became ragged as they rushed to the training clearing. Grieffeather was so intent on getting there that she didn't even realize they had already passed it. Sorrowstream yelped through heavy breath, "Grieffeather, the training place was back there!"

Grieffeather turned around agilely and rammed right into her sister. Blood gushed freely from Grieffeather's nose from the impact, but she didn't care. Sorrowstream muttered some faint word as they continued running, and Grieffeather was enveloped in a cloud of fog that almost immediately disappeared. Grieffeather's nose had stopped bleeding and the fox-like warrior shouted over her shoulder, "Thanks!"

They instantaneously reached the clearing, where there was a group of cats that were clustered; all Thunderclan. Sorrowstream saw a patch of red fur in the middle of the group; Redface. Grieffeather immediately wove through the group and said to her bewildered sister, "Look Sorrowstream, its Redface."

And it was. He was lying dead on the ground, splayed out like a mushroom and tongue lolling out of his fanged mouth. Sorrowstream looked all around the fallen warrior, and there were no distinguishing marks of how he had passed away.

Grieffeather's head snapped up, as she saw something out of the corner of her eye; her brother, Maskpaw. He was glaring (as usual) and Grieffeather nudged her sister to follow her. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice the two new warriors deserting the clearing, and they didn't see another new warrior following them.

Maskpaw leapt bounded through the forest, and tried to avoid his pursuers. He heard Grieffeather saying, "Maskpaw, we just want to talk. Stop!"

And he stopped. Grieffeather almost ran into her brother, but managed to stop herself and Sorrowstream rammed into her instead. She sighed at her speeding sister and immediately turned in concern to Maskpaw. A single tear rolled down his dark-silver fur, and he said, "What do you want?"

Sorrowstream said quietly with loving care in her voice, "What happened?"

"I got mad at him, ok? End of story," snapped Maskpaw, more tears welling in his eyes; betraying his true emotion.

Grieffeather whispered almost silently, "Why, what did he do?"

Maskpaw said hoarsely, "He was talking about us, and how we didn't deserve to be in the clan, or even alive. I couldn't help it; my eyes burned, and he collapsed; dead." Maskpaw sucked in a shuddering breath and waited for the comment.

Sorrowstream said reassuringly, "Its okay, we understand."

"You understand?!" thundered Maskpaw! "None of you understand… you just think you do. What you don't realize is that I have just as much of a heart as any of you, it's not fair!"

Grieffeather pressed comfortingly against his side, and whispered, "It was unfair of them not to have you be a warrior, and about the Gathering."

Maskpaw spat and hissed at his sister, before stalking out of the clearing; grey tail high in the smoky air. Grieffeather exchanged a raised-eyebrow glance with her sister, and said, "Should we follow him?"

Sorrowstream said quietly, "Maybe this is good that it happened."

Grieffeather yowled in disgust and said, "Sorrowstream, I thought I new you better than that; just because you dislike someone doesn't mean they have to die!"

Sorrowstream smiled faintly and said, "We've completed part of the prophecy; we have rid the storm of red."

**I'm really sorry…. I know that was extremely short… but I PROMISE I'll make the next one longer and update next weekend. REVIEW! And… I need more votes, about whether it should be a Greenclaw-Sorrowstream fic or a Sorrowstream-is-a-loyal-medicine-cat-fic. REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!**


	10. Grey Death

**Sorry, the last chap was VERY short, but this time i promise it will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW! If you read this far you might as well review to make me, the author, happy. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**mysterys**

**P.S. Most people voted that Sorrowstream is disloyal to her clan and is with Greenclaw, but stays a medicine cat.**

Rain drizzled through the slats of the warrior's den. It was a dark, cold morning, and already puddles and miniature rivers were rippling into the caves. Grieffeather and Copperblaze were curled in a corner together, murmuring quiet love-stories their parents had told them. Greenclaw however was wide awake and terribly lonely. He kept on thinking of Sorrowstream.

He knew she couldn't be loyal and be with him, but he kept thinking of how she had looked at him the other night; with passion in her eyes, and longing seeming to come in vanilla wafts off of her glistening pelt. He had looked her in the eyes, and he had wanted to hold that moment forever; but why? He didn't know that he could ever have felt this way; in _love. _He had never dreamed he'd be in love.

With Maskpaw and Copperpaw around as apprentices, they had been so handsome; plain-colored-brown Greenclaw didn't stand a chance. But they couldn't have all the she-cats he learned, and he had fallen in love with Sorrowstream.

She was just so perfect! She had a lovely silver-grey-dapple coat, with luxuriously long fur and graceful stride. Her eyes were simply grey like her siblings, and seemingly emotionless with such depth though. Greenclaw couldn't imagine anyone being more perfect than she. And what she had said the other day to Moonlight, "Because I think I'm in love with him."

Greenclaw couldn't hold any longer. He dashed across the clearing (A/N: Quoting Sorrowstream: Greenclaw was the most graceful cat she had ever seen, so when he was running it was flawless and elegant.) and into the medicine cat's cave. He was shocked to see Sorrowstream awake and having a conversation with Mapleleaf; they were both sitting (paws tucked daintilly) around a glowing stone. Sorrowstream was saying;

_Sorrowstream:_ I don't know what to do, Mapleleaf. Every night Grieffeather has more and more dreams; all about our parents falling in love and dying. Lately she's followed our father, Streamheart, and he's always Never been honored or anything. Instead of having a proper burial ceremony; he's just tossed venomously into the river to float away.

_Mapleleaf:_ Maybe she was destined to find about your parents, Sorrowstream. Starclan must have their reasons.

_Sorrowstream: _(hanging her head) actually there was something I didn't tell you Mapleleaf. There _was _a prophecy. It happened a moon ago right before the last Gathering-"

_Mapleleaf: _the Gathering is tonight you realize. If it affects all the clans you might have to announce the prophecy to the whole Gathering.

_Sorrowstream: _I know "_Listen, dear Griefpaw. Follow your past, discover your lineage, mourn the dead, cleanse the living, and rid the storm of red. Emotions are _hidden. _And do not mourn or lay blame when they the hidden die." _my mother was telling it to me, Mapleleaf.

_Mapleleaf: _(face frozen with shock) where is Maskpaw? Where is Maskpaw you fool?"

_Sorrowstream: _(face confused and hurt) I don't know, why?

_Mapleleaf: (urgently) _He's in danger!

_Sorrowstream: _(confused) From what?

_Mapleleaf: _himself.

_Sorrowstream: _what do you mean?

_Mapleleaf: _"Emotions are hidden, do not mourn when the hidden die," _Hidden, _Sorrowstream. What do masks do, Sorrowstream?

_Sorrowstream: _(horrified) they _hide _things.

She immediately leapt to her paws and dashed out of camp, followecd closely by Greenclaw. She ran out of camp, and Greenclaw sprinted behind her; shocked at how fast she could run. Soon Grieffeather was streaking beside them, gasping, "Mapleleaf just told me, Sorrowstream, he was going towards the cliff when I last saw him!"

Sorrowstream immediately changed direction and headed towards the cliff; scrambling up the hill frantically. She reached the top, and Grieffeather a moment later. They gasped in horror.

Maskpaw was at the bottom of the cliff; splayed out and broken. Blood trickled down from his temple, and fur was scraped off on the rocks. He had commited suicide, and he had done it successfully; Maskpaw of Thunderclan and Riverclan heritage, was dead.

Sorrowstream swayed faintly and almost tumbled down the hill; but Greenclaw caught her tail just before she fell. She seemed to noticed for the first time that he was there. She leaned against him, and a tear trickled out of her beautiful grey eye. Grieffeather was crying too, and said, "One of the last things I ever said to him was yelling at him, oh, what a horrible cat I am. He must have commited suicide because of us!"

Sorrowstream was stil crying when Mapleleaf and Copperblaze scrambled up the hill; Mapleleaf hobbling with arthritis, and Copperblaze slipping because of fear. Moonlight was behind them; her eyes widened with shock and fear.

Sorrowstream said, "I'm sorry, we were too late."

Mapleleaf said quietly, "The prophecy has been fulfilled; Maskpaw will be in our hearts forever though."

Copperblaze turned to Grieffeather, and said, "I'm sorry Grieffeather, is there anything I can do for you?"

Grieffeather shook her head sadly, and said, "No, thanks."

Sorrowstream was looking at Moonlight and was surprised to see that she was crying as well. She said quietly, "I'm sorry Moonlight that you had to meet him like this; I was planning to introduce you two earlier, but I didn't get the chance. I'm sure you would have gotten along well."

Moonlight said quietly, "We did-" Sorrowstream looked at her questioningly, and Moonlight said, "And he's going to be here in more than our hearts; I'm going to have his kits."

**I bet you didn't see THAT coming, please review and tell me what you think! But just so's you know, I'm never going to change anything because I have it all planned out right to the end. REVIEW!**

**mysterys**


	11. Gathering

**Okay, I PROMISE this one will be longer, the past few chappies have been really short... sorry about that... ok, now finally... I have finally included "Littlewhisker" in the story as I've been promising to do; thanx to the user "Littlewhisker" for being a faithful reviewer. **

**This chappie is dedicated to Littlewhisker because I have been promising for the last three stories to include her character in one of my stories... sorry and than you for being patient!**

**mysterys**

Sorrowstream's jaw dropped, and she said, "But... you.. you... you never met... how did... you... what?"

Moonlight smiled cynically and mournfully, "I'm sorry Sorrowstream, I was planning to tell you sooner."

Grieffeather walked up to Sorrowstream; trailed by Copperblaze, and said, "I knew about it Moonlight, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry Sorrowstream for not telling you. That was what I was going to show you the other night."

Moonlight glared at her, and Sorrowstream nodded, "So that was why you were arguing! You didn't agree with it, did you, Grieffeather?"

Grieffeather nodded and turned to Moonlight and said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry Moonlight, I didn't realize how much you meant to eachother."

Moonlight nodded and said, "Apparently I didn't mean enough to Maskpaw though; he commited suicide anyway."

Grieffeather said quietly, "What do you mean, anyway?"

Moonlight said, "I found him four days ago about to jump off the cliff; and I prevented him from doing so. But then... we fell in love."

Grieffeather said quietly, "I'm so sorry Moonlight,"

Sorrowstream was still trembling all over and sobbing. Mapleleaf was glaring furiously at Greenclaw; who was rubbing against Sorrowstream lovingly and stroking her coat comfortingly with his coffee-colored tail-tip. She turned to Grieffeather and interrupted her conversation with Moonlight, saying, "Grieffeather, may I talk to you for a moment?"

She shrugged and said respectfully, "Of course, Mapleleaf, what is it?"

Mapleleaf said quietly, "Who is that she-cat?" She pointed her tail at Moonlight. Grieffeather loked at her friend; who had changed dramatically during her time at camp. Her bronze fur had faded to a gorgeous light shimmering brown, almost metallic tan-silver. It must have been the mud-stains that had made her coat so dark before; the tribe-cats always dirtied their pelts to blend in with their natural surroundings.

"That is Moonlight, Mapleleaf," said Grieffeather, deciding the truth was the best avenue on this awful day.

"Moonlight... where is she from?" asked Mapleleaf, pursing her orange-pink lips, and her whiskers twitched with mild curiosity.

"The Tribe of Rushing Water; but she has heritage in Windclan; Onestar had a mate in the clan, "Meadow where Roses Grow; a.k.a "Meadow""

Mapleleaf said, "Tell me about her, and... Sorrowstream." It was not a question, it was an order.

Grieffeather nodded obediently, and said, "Moonlight came to the clans around two moons ago; from the Tribe. She had meant to reach Windclan but was injured on the way by a Twoleg trap. Sorrow_paw _came across her and eventually healed her; the Twolegs had put a poison on the meat in the trap; meaning to kill the victim. The poison had spread into the wound and into Moonlight's fur, but Sorrowstream made her own mixture of anesthetics and came up with a cure. The only thing I know about Moonlight and Maskpaw's relationship was from spying. I am ashamed to admit that I spied on them, but I did. I was bringing Moonlight some prey--"

Mapleleaf interrupted, "You brought her prey?"

Grieffeather nodded, "Yes-" Mapleleaf tried to interrupt, but Grieffeather said, "Let me finish please." She paused, scared of her own daring, "I made sure only to catch the prey out of ANY territory. I went beyond the borders and into the forest beyond; knowing that I would be prosecuted for wasting prey if Moonlight was discovered. It paid off."

Mapleleaf nodded and said, "You have great intelligence in you Grieffeather, but you will end your days in sadness."

Grieffeather said quietly, "That's not a surprise; sadness is pretty much all I've ever known in my life."

Mapleleaf smiled and said, "Yes, bu you have a gift; you have found _love. _Cherish that gift; not every cat finds true love."

Grieffeather smiled at the elderly medicine cat and said, "Yes, it's wonderful." She leaned back against Copperblaze who had just approached from behind. Copperblaze smiled weakly and turned his startling amber gaze on Mapleleaf, "Mapleleaf... Do you think Tawnystar will give Maskpaw a warrior name to be in Starclan with?"

Mapleleaf said, "I think I might be able to persuade her to; yes."

Moonlight appoached them from finishing her conversation with Sorrowstream and looked at Mapleleaf. She said in her quiet voice, "So you are the legendary Mapleleaf; Sorrowstream speaks of you a lot."

Mapleleaf smiled and said, "I have had two apprentices before; they both died. One of a twoleg trap, one of a badger; and none of them were near as talented as Sorrowstream; she's quite the medicine cat apprentice."

Moonlight smiled and said even quieter, "Do you think the leader will let me join a clan... your clan?"

Mapleleaf replied, "If Tawnystar is in a good mood; yes. If Tawnystar is in a bad mood; no."

Moonlight laughed but it sounded hollow, "Then we shall wait until Tawnystar is in a good mood."

Mapleleaf turned and walked off, saying, "I'll get Pinewing and Addertail to fetch his body."

Moonlight seemed to have momentarily forgotten about Maskpaw, and when Mapleleaf had said _his body _it all crashed down on her again. She dashed into the forest above the cliff, sobbing hysterically. Grieffeather made a movement to follow her; but Copperblaze said quietly, "I think she needs to be left alone."

Sorrowstream was leaning against Greenclaw, and murmuring, "Don't let me do that; Don't let me fall." Greenclaw was saying, "I won't Sorrowstream, I won't."

Moonlight returned minutes later with a bundle of herbs in her mouth; murmuring faintly, "Poppy seeds for shock." She pushed a small pile towards Sorrowstream and said, "I'm sorry Sorrowstream."

"For what?" asked Sorrowstream, whose usually light and ringing voice was low and hoarse with mourning.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm sorry." Moonlight smiled faintly and stalked down the cliff; her belly full of kits suddenly seeming larger.

Grieffeather turned to Sorrowstream and Greenclaw, saying, "We're going to go back to camp; so we can eat before the vigil."

Copperblaze and Grieffeather followed Moonlight down the hill; heads held low with melancholy. Sorrowstream retreated from the cliff and said to Greenclaw, "Something's going to happen to me; really."

Greenclaw said quietly, "I won't let anything happen to you, Sorrowstream; anything." He cautiously approached; his lithe form graceful in every move and his tail swayed gently. He rubbed his cheek against Sorrowstream's flank and purred, "Nothing will happen to you. I love you."

Sorrowstream seemed to pause for a moment; looking at Greenclaw with love, caring and regret deep in her grey eyes, and then she tore away. She said quietly, "I wish I could Greenclaw. But I chose my path as a medicine cat and you chose yours as a warrior; I can't turn back." She ran gracefully down the hill; leaving Greenclaw empty.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tawnystar was sitting on the highrock when the five arrived, and turned her green eyes on them, saying softly, "I don't want to sound un-sympathetic, but you will have to sit your vigil tomorrow; the Gathering is tonight and you are all going; no matter what."

Tawnystar Eaglestripe, Seastone, Redface, Pinewing, Mapleleaf, Sorrowstream,Grieffeather, Copperblaze, and Finpaw gathered at the base of Highrock; and set off towards the Gathering; leaving Addertail and Quailfrost to guard the camp. They raced through the trees and intercepted Windclan on the way.

The leader of Windclan was Ashenstar; a tall long-legged grey tom, and the Deputy was Littlewhisker; a honey-ginger she-cat. Littlewhisker mewed, "Hello," to Pinewing; her friend; and the clans continued their march towards the Gathering. A young warrior from Windclan named Berrytooth walked up to Seastone and they started gossiping. Grieffeather approached them from behind and I heard Seastone say that she was going to have Eaglestripe's kits!

Grieffeather couldn't resist teasing her old mentor and scared him. She came up from behind and whispered in his ear, "Congratulations." He twitched in surprise and then smiled, saying, "Grieffeather... don't do that again... that's mean."

Grieffeather shared the kitten news with Copperblaze; and found him talking to a Windclan apprentice tom named Snakepaw. He was saying, "If you want one she-cat in particular, all you have to do is get her some prey and be funny; that's all there is to it." Grieffeather approached from behind and said, "Oh, is that how you won me over?"

Copperblaze smiled and said, "Yep." He nodded to Snakepaw and said, "Good luck, bud."

Copperblaze laughed as he heard Snakepaw's little friends saying, "Wow! You actually talked to Copperblaze, and he gave you advice!"

Grieffeather purred, "You're their idol, Copperblaze-the-magnificent."

Copperblaze smiled and they reached the Gathering' paws tingling with slight fatigue and restlessness. Grieffeather, Sorrowstream, Greenclaw, and Copperblaze all headed towards the warriors. Greenclaw padded off with a Riverclan tom named, Stripedpelt saying, "And she just said _But I chose my path as a medicine cat and you chose yours as a warrior; I can't turn back." _Stripedpelt nodded pityingly, and said, "Tough luck, mate. The girls," he paused to wave to a pretty she-cat, "Just fall over me." Stripedpelt lassoed a tortoiseshell she-cat with his tail and said, "Greenclaw, this is Elmpool; she's going to have my kits." He looked over his shoulder and pointed to a pretty silver she-cat, and said, "Silvermoon's going to have my kits too, and so is," he paused, flicking his head towards a white she-cat, "Arcticstorm."

Greenclaw said, "Don't they care, that you have other mates as well?"

Stripedpelt smiled and said, "No, they just like me for my body, and my stripes."

Greenclaw tried to smile and said, "I'm... just going to go over here."

He walked over to Sorrowstream and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, can we just be friends?"

Sorrowstream turned to him and said, "I'm sorry Greenclaw, but I couldn't. I love you too, and I think if we were ever alone together; both of us wouldn't be able to resist." She turned and walked away, greeting the Shadowclan medicine cat apprentice; Cedarbranch.

The meeting was called together, and Ashenstar (Windclan) started the Gathering, "We have two new warriors; Honeyfur and Mosslight. Unfortunately, Greatstorm (deputy) has died and has been replaced by Littlewhisker," all heads turned to Littlewhisker, "And Horsefoot has given birth to a litter of three kits."

Tawnystar stepped forward and said, "I am sorry for your loss; Greatstorm was a great deputy and friend to all." She turned to the rest of the cats, "We have four new warriors; Greenclaw, Grieffeather, Copperblaze and our medicine apprentice has become a talented medicine cat; Sorrowstream. Today one oof our senior apprentices was found dead at the base of the cliff; we will always remember and honor Maskpaw. Redface was found dead in the training hollow and we are still investigating that. We also have two new apprentices; Finpaw and Smallpaw. Despite our losses we are still strong and Seastone will soon be moved into the nursery."

Violetstar (Riverclan leader) stepped forward and said, "Reedpaw, Yarrowpaw, and Lethalpaw have all become warriors; Reednest, Yarrowstorm, and Lethalclaw. Our queen Mirrorflame has had four healthy kits, and our elder Twistedpaw has moved on to Starclan."

Snowstorm (Shadowclan **deputy) **stepped forward, "Our leader, Brackenstar, has fallen ill, and is in the proccess of losing a life; so I am to represent him here today. But that DOES NOT mean Shadowclan is weak. We have two new warriors; Batcat (A/N: tee-hee, couldn't resist) and Cryingnose. We also have six new apprentices; **Shadowclan is not weak." **Snowstorm was trying very hard to get his point across; but his warriors were all seeming weak.

Tawnystar; ever respectful; said, "I'm sorry; send my best wishes to Brackenstar."

Snowstorm growled and said, "Shadowclan doesn't need pity from lesser warriors."

Tawnystar nodded and said, "Of course not. The Gathering is over!" The cats leapt down from the log and dashed to their clans. Pinewing bid goodbye to her friend Berrytooth, and Grieffeather nodded farewell to a friendly she-cat named Duskwind that she had met during the Gathering. Greenclaw ignored Stripedpelt as he yowled, "Good luck with that Medicine babe, Greenclaw! If she don't like you, send 'er to me!"

Greenclaw turned to Sorrowstream who pushed past him with a half irritated half amused look on her face. Greenclaw decided to take his chances with her amused side and said, "Sorrowstream; what'd you say to hunting?"

Sorrowstream shook her head and said, "Sorry, Greenclaw. I already said no."

They reached camp and the whole clan sat around Maskpaw's limp body. Tawnystar said in a commanding voice, "In Starclan and beyond, let this cat be known as; Maskshadow!" Seastone (maskpaw's old mentor) Grieffeather, Greenclaw, Copperblaze, and Sorrowstream gathered around him to sit the vigil. Sometime in the middle of the night Moonlight joined them; but then went to the nursery; which was her and Tawnystar's agreement.

The other cats sat all night on the cold ground, and Seastone kept saying, "I hope this isn't bad for the kits."

Grieffeather said quietly, "I don't Maskp-Mask_shadow _would mind if you left; its the intent that makes it better; and he wouldn't want youto lose the kits if he were alive." Seastone looked at Grieffeather and said, "Grieffeather, I don't even know you anymore, how did you get so wise?"The fox-like she-cat laughed, and Seastone walked towards the nursery; belly hanging low.

That morning no-one but Grieffeather and Copperblaze noticed that Sorrowstream and Greenclaw were gone. Near midday Sorrowstream and Greenclaw returned, both looking between happy and sad. When Sorrowstream entered camp, she seemed to remember that she was a clan-cat and said in horror at herself, "What have I done?"

**Yay! The credit for Maskpaw--now Maskshadow's name goes entirely to "**neko emily and amanda inu" **who suggested that name. Thank you to my reviewers, and I'm not sure. Since this fic included suicide (maskpaw) does that mean it has to be rated "m"? REVIEW! Oh, and the reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them. REVIEW!**

** mysterys**


	12. Amber Eyes

**Thank you to all my reviewers and please, keep REVIEWING! The reviewer was and this chapter is therefore dedicated to them. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**mysterys**

Sorrowstream's POV (point of view)

I knew I shouldn't have done it; I knew I shouldn't have. But it was just too tempting.

I walked out of camp as soon the first beam of dawn streaked across the sky. Greenclaw followed me.

I went to the medicine patch and picked yarrow. Greenclaw followed me.

When I was heading back to camp; Greenclaw approached me. He said quietly, "It doesn't have to be this way, you know. We could be lovers. If you were to have kits, I could pretend I found them out in the woods. I love you Sorrowstream, I love you."

I couldn't resist, and I said, "I love you, too."

And now I'm paying for it. If I was a regular cat; I should be in the nursery; because I am expeting kits. _I am expecting kits. _**I am expecting kits. **I am expecting kits. I was so horrified, I had never expected those words to come out of my mouth, "I am expecting kits."

I am a medicine cat, and _I _am expecting kits. What is wrong with me? Why can't I be like Mapleleaf and be honorable? Because I am me. Who am I kidding? We won't be able to pull it off. The whole clan is going to know that I am expecting kits soon; they'll see my weigh gain; they'll notice when I leave to give birth; they'll notice the way Greenclaw and I look when we look into eachother's eyes. We won't be able to pull it off.

When I see Grieffeather's face when she sees me; I know she knows. But she won't tell; I know she won't. She walks to me, and I say, "Leave me alone Grieffeather."

She looks distaught; I don't blame her and she says, "What were you thinking Sorrowstream? You won't be able to hide them!"

I look mournfully at her and she says, "I'm only not going to tell for the kits' sake not yours'. It's not fair to the kits. What were you thinking?! The kits are going to end up just like us; doubted because of their disloyal parents." (A/N: does this sound like a soap opera or what?)

I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, Grieffeather, truly I am."

Grieffeather still looks outraged and said, "And I can't believe Maskpaw didn't mean much to you? Why did you leave before the vigil was over? Couldn't you have done your disloyal concieving some other time than durinr our suicidal brother's vigil?"

I looked at her and said, "I-"

She cut me off, "You're not the same cat you were Sorrowstream. Before any of this happened; you wouldn't have done this." She flicked her tail and turnedin the other direction; walking off to go on a patrol with Copperblaze, Pinewing and Finpaw.

I looked at Finpaw. I hardly could recognize him now. His creamy fur had grown long and handsome; and his ice blue eyes were enough to make Pinkpaw, Icepaw and all of the other she-cat apprentices to fall over him. He looked at me and I saw no emotion; his face had grown from adorable to handsome and his baby fat had turned to hard muscles.

Greenclaw approahed me from behind and said, "I'm sorry, Sorrowstream. We shouldn't have-"

I flicked him across the mouth with my tail and said, "It's not your fault. You're just an ordinary warrior with an ordinary heart and ordinary hormones; this was my fault. I should've said no; I'm sorry that you will be doubted for your loyalty because of me."

Greenclaw looked like he was going to say something; but I walked to the Medicine cat den before he could. I asked Mapleleaf what I could do, and when she asked where I was, I told her I had been looking for yarrow; which wasn't entirely false. She told me to go visit Moonlight; and I did.

Moonlight's pelt had seemed to fade even more from the last time I saw her, and I said, "Your pelt has changed a lot."

She smiled and said, "Two reasons. One, I've had enough time in here to properly wash myself. Two, all this warm sunbathing has made my pelt fade slightly." Her pelt was now the lightest cream; almost white.

I asked, "How's the stomach doing?"

She smiled and said, "Good, yours?"

I glared in the direction of Grieffeather and said, "Grieffeather told you, didn't she?"

Moonlight shook her head and said, "No, it was fairly obvious. You've been holding it in all day. It doesn't grow that fast; I'm already a moon pregnant and my stomach isn't that big. Just relax or everybody will notice."

I smiled and said, "Thanks for telling me, Moonlight, you're a good friend."

Moonlight smiled faintly and said, "So're you Sorrowstream. I'm guessing the lucky devil is Greenclaw?"

I smiled and nodded; feeling the blood rush to my face. I walked out and saw Greenclaw and Joypaw talking, Joypaw said, "Longleg said I can be a warrior soon!"

Greenclaw congratulated her and said, "I'm going to be a father soon." His voice was calm and controlled, but I could see he was excited. This was our plan; we could tell Joypaw, Grieffeather, Moonlight and Copperblaze... but that was it. Copperblaze was yet to know; but I knew Grieffeather would have already told him.

I walked up behind Greenclaw and said in a bored voice, "Boo." He jumped in mock fright and said, "You know... I probably shouldn't be telling you this; but I don't regret... last night. The clan needs kits; and I needed to tell you how much you mean to me."

I growled low in my throat, and when he tried to rub against me, I pulled away. He looked at me and said in concern, "Why so touchy; after we've been so _intimate _before?" I growled again and said, "What do you mean you don't regret it, weren't you listening to Tawnystar talking to Violetstar after the Gathering? They agreed that the punishment for disloyalty of the warrior code is being banished, _banished. _Don't you care?"

Greenclaw purred and said, "At least we'd be banished together. We could start our own little clan. Just imagine, '_Banishedclan' _it would be a definate success."

I growled again and said, "This isn't a time for joking around Greenclaw. You should be making plans." I stalked away and reached Joypaw. She smiled at me and said, "Congratulations, Sorrowstream. Or should I say... not?"

I smiled imperceptibly and said, "I should think 'Or not' at the moment." Joypaw smiled back and said, "Don't worry, it'll all be fine."

The sun set; and the moon rose; still full from the Gathering. I saw Grieffeather curl up next to Copperblaze and Greenclaw look hopefully at me; gesturing towards the couple as if we should be acting like them now that we had been so _intimate. _I shook my head in disgust and immediately felt bad. Greenclaw just wanted to be normal; he just wanted company. I mouthed, "Sorry" and strode across the clearing.

In the medicine den everything was quiet. Even Mapleleaf's breathing seemed muffled; I needed time to think. I heard a scrambling on the other side of the den and saw the elder; Fadednose writhing and convulsing with pain. She was wide awake and breathing heavy; saying desperately, "Sorrowstream, help me!"

I jogged to her, and saw a gash on the side of her stomach; why hadn't Mapleleaf helped her? It looked like it was from a badger, and it looked like Fadednose was going to Starclan soon. She said breathely, "Sorrowstream, please, I'm dying, help." She sounded so desperate that I knew I couldn't turn her down.

I leaned over and said, "Close your eyes." She obeyed and I breathed heavily; trying to relax. I did, and the now-becoming-familiar cloud of smoke surrounded the wounded elder. She was immediately healed and opened her eyes. The only thing that was left was the blood and within minutes; using the moss as a sponge; the blood was soon gone.

Fadednose sniffed her pelt and said quietly, "How did you do that?" I smiled unconvincingly; I might have just given away my secret; I had only used my powers on my siblings or on injuries of the inside; not enough to change the appearance of someone; but I couldn't let her die. I murmured quietly, "You don't need to know."

She turned to me; anger blazing in her usually calm blue eyes, "Yes I do, Sorrowstream. When I was an apprentice my sister Rabbitpaw died; because of a gash just like mine; and the medicine cats couldn't help her. When I asked where she was they said _you don't need to know. _Tell me, now."

She spoke in such a commanding voice that I felt like pouncing on her; seeing as I had just saved her life. I snapped, "It's not your problem, it's mine."

She looked at me with such a sorry suddenly in her eyes, that I asked, "What?"

She smiled sadly and said, "That's exactly what my daughter said before she commited suicide. Please, tell me."

I sighed and said, "Seriously, Fadednose, I'm fine, and so are you _now,_ so please just go."

Her sadness was so aparent and overpowering that I almost couldn't bear having her still go; but I had been honet; this was _my _promblem; or non-problem; if you called saving lives aproblem. Fadednose kept plodding sadly out the opening of the cave and looked once back overher shoulder before heading to the elder's den to sleep. I sighed and saw Mapleleaf's amber eyes staring at me from the back of the cave.

**This is really wierd... and sorry that this chapter was kind of boring... please... REVIEW!  
mysterys**


	13. Sacrifice

**ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! No, i am not turning pirate, don't worry... im just really frusterated because ive been having serious writer's block... yeah, sorry that it took me so long to update. **

**The 100th reviewer was...:**

**Troublestripe!**

**KEEP REVIEWING! The next chapter will be dedicated to EVERYBODY that reviews, so if u review u will be mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter... yeah. There are only a few more chappies... REVIEW!**

Grieffeather's POV:

I cannot believe Sorrowstream would do something like that! She's a medicine cat and she's having kits. I'm mad for her good, and mine. First, my parents are disloyal. Second, my brother commits suicide. Third; my medicine cat sister is going to have kits. This all boils down to people doubting _my _loyalty for what _they_ did! It's stupid, unfair, infuriating, annoying... but still I'm not sad.

Copperblaze loves me, I love him. And currently, that's all that matters. Sigh... I don't know why, but he can't get out of my head. We go on patrols together, sleep together, eat together, laugh together, sneak out at night together. And yet, when he goes on a patrol without me, I miss his so much it hurts...sigh.

Maybe that's what it's like for Sorrowstream. Actually, no. I know it's not. Everybody would notice if she was always with Greenclaw, wouldn't they?

Copperblaze curled around me and I giggled, licking him flirtatiously on the nose. He said quietly, "I love you, Grieffeather."

I licked him again, purring, "And I you."

He smiled and placed his tail gently on my flank saying, "Exactly the response I wanted." His copper fur was gorgeous in the moonlight, sparkling and glistening with the eerie blue light. His black eyes were searching my face nervously. No matter how many times I told him I loved him; he was always anxious that I wouldn't love him by the morning. But no matter what, I always will love him.

Joypaw suddenly raced up to us, nearly falling over with her excitement, "Guess what? I'm gonna be a warrior!"

Copperblaze purred and I licked her in congratulations, purring,"Good job, you earned it. If you ask me you should have been made a warrior with us."

Joypaw shook her head and said, "I wasn't ready. But now I am, and I'm trying for deputy, or at least a high warrior rank."

Copperblaze nodded and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if you became leader. You're one of the smartest and fastest cats in the clan!"

Joypaw said sorrowfully, "But I can't fight. Everybody knows that."

I shrugged and said, "Don't let that phase you; if I know you, you'll become leader if you really want to." Joypaw nodded and said, "I still need to tell Sorrowstream; _have fun." _She glanced meaningfully at the pair of us and smiled ruefully beore dashing off. We glaned at eachother and quickly looked away; still embarrassed despite our past "intimacy."

Copperblaze gestured towards the medicine den, and I saw Sorrowstream bickering loudly with Mapleleaf; Greenclaw trying desperately to seperate the fighting she-cats. I raised my eyebrows at Copperblaze and trotted over to the den; sniffing the aircasually as though I was't really listening to them.

Mapleleaf was shouting by now, saying, "What about Redface, hmm? How come you didn't save him? And Brokenleg? I suppose it'sjust a coincidence that those are your least favorite cats in Thunderclan. Think about someone but yourself, Sorrowstream. If you can heal them... then do it!" She was breathing heavily and Sorrowstream looked very taken aback by her mentor's ferocity.

She said calmly, "I wasn't there when Brokenleg or Redface died. I've saved Finpaw and Fadednose; and if you have a flaw with me saving cats' lives; I would like to hear it."

Mapleleaf said in a forced calm voice, "Why did you not tell _me, _at least, Sorrowstream?"

Sorrowstream bowed her head and looked ashamed, saying, "I thought you wouldn't consider me a real medicine cat; seeingas I don't have to remember herbs and procedures to heal. I thought everybody would think I was wierd, and different."

Mapleleaf's gaze softened and she murmured, "Sorrowstream, You will always be a medicine cat in my eyes. The only way you _wouldn't _be is if you had kits or a mate; but I trust you not to do that. Just please don't keep any more secrets from me, okay Sorrowstream?" Mapleleaf licked her apprentice on the ear before padding to the back of the cave.

Sorrowstream flinched as Mapleleaf said, '_like having kits and a mate.' _But nodded and said quietly, "Of course, Mapleleaf."

She looked at me then with such guilt in her eyes that I trotted up and had to lick her out of pity. I had no idea what she was dealing with. I don't know what I would be doing if I knew I would be kicked out of the clan; but I'm sure she was handling it a lot better than I would be able to. She looked at me gratefully and said, "I don't know what I'm going to do, Grieffeather. If I am banished, there will be no medicine cat apprentice; and Mapleleaf will die soon; she has told me."

No POV- regular vision-

Grieffeather gestured with her tail towards the back of the den, and Sorrowstream followed. Grieffeather looked back at Copperblaze and said, "Sorry Copperblaze, I'll be back in a moment." He nodded understandingly and trotted off to catch some prey, followed by a guilt-stricken Greenclaw.

Sorrowstream raised her head and looked at Grieffeather with such a hopeless expression that Grieffeather licked her again and said, "Sorrowstream, I have something to tell you." Sorrowstream questioned, "

Grieffeather continued, "The reason we can kill, heal and speak and have all those supernatural powers is because of the conditions we were born in. One, the aura of sorrow was so strong that Starclan pitied Fernfur.

Two, Streamheart was the eldest son of Violetstar; leader of Riverclan who had honored the warrior code for her entire life.

Three, Starclan lost a warrior that night; a deseaced warrior by the name of _Firestar, _who decided to sacrifice his Starclan life by saving his old clan from impending doom. By secrificing his life; he gave certain powers to three kits; three certain kits. Their names were Sorrowpaw, Maskpaw, and Griefpaw."

**YAY! Finally a reason for the wierdness! Im sorry that this chappie was so short... there are only a few left! REVIEW!**

**Hugs,**

**mysterys**


	14. Waterfilled Lungs

**Sorry, i think im gonna update sundays now, becuz ive been getting lots of homework and i don't have time to write except for Saturdays, and i need to write on my non-fanfiction-story, 2. REVIEW!**

**this chappie is dedicated to; rainstorm007, Shaded-strike, Pinefur of Dragonclan, Stelmaria of the Tigers, Littlewhisker, Aviation, sardine, Brooksilver and Freeheart; because they all reviewed!**

**REVIEW!**

TWO MOONS LATER:

Sorrowstream's POV:

The kits are coming soon; I can feel it in my bones. Greenclaw is clearly on edge and everybody in the clan must be able to see the the tension between the two of us.

Fadednose died; just died. I sat my vigil loyally beside her and most had been shocked that I had sat vigil all night; Ifelt purely guilty for the flaming last words I said to her. Tawnystar had approached me later and apparently Mapleleaf had told her of my abilities. I was in trouble; big trouble.

She glared at me and said furiously, "Why did you not tell us of this?"

I bowed my head and said, "The risks were too large. Imagine what temptation it would be for the other clans? I'm sure the other clans would do anything to have such a healer; not to be un-modest or anything."

Tawnystar had huffed; not able to say anything to that; and stalked back to her den.

Greenclaw licked my shoulder as we met near the white sycamore tree; him hunting and I gathering herbs. He murmured, "I love you Sorrowstream; I hope you know that."

I nodded and said, "But what are we going to do, my love? The kits will come within the next moon; I am sure of it. Mapleleaf and Tawnypelt are sure to banish me, they're already mad enough at me."

He said surely, "We'll think of something. Hey, I had a thought, but if you don't agree with it, it's fine of course."

I nodded and Greenclaw said, "You know my friend Stripedpelt of Riverclan? Nobody would be surprised if he had another mate from another clan; he's had about four from Shadowclan, two from Windclan and Seastone-"

I interrupted increduously, "Seastone was Stripedpelt's mate?"

Greenclaw nodded and said, "yeah, that's why nobody knew who the father was. So, we could give him the kits and he could bring them to Riverclan. He's had all those disloyal mates and nobody has banished him yet; probably because all of the kits go to Riverclan."

I nodded faintly and said, "Maybe, I'll talk to him with you at the next Gathering."

Greenclaw started to walk away and paused, saying, "And if he flirts with you; promise you'll still love me afterwards."

I laughed and said, "Of course, Greenclaw!"

He sighed in relief and returned to his pile of prey. I returned to my pile of Marigold and Burdockroot, wandering back in the direction of the abandonned house. Would this arrangement be right for my kits? Would it be right for _me? _

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I dismissed it; thinking it was one of the kits kicking again; but then it hurt again. Suddenly I collapsed on the ground and started convulsing. I screamed, "Greenclaw!"

I saw a face peer at me from the surrounding fronds, but it wasn't Greenclaw; it was Mapleleaf. She growled and said, "What is it Sorrowstream? You must have scared off all the prey from here to Riverclan!"

Then she saw the blood, and said. "Sorrowstream! I would never have thought it of you!" She turned around and I heard Greenclaw's voice saying, "let me through; let me though!" Then I heard Mapleleaf's voice saying, "Stay away; vermin; fetch help." She didn't know he was the father, yet. And I wouldn't let her know, it wouldn't be fair to Greenclaw.

Slowly, I slid myself into a patch of undergrowth and held back the yelps of pains that seemed to be bubbling into my chest. I kept scooting in that fashion; until I reached the lake. Digging my claws into the soft soil; I dragged myself towards the ferns near the marsh; no-one would find me here. Then I saw the dragging marks; they would only need to follow my trail. Begging to Starclan, I thought, "_Let there be wind, please Starclan, wind." _And there suddenly was a long gust of wind that erased my trail entirely; Starclan was on my side. I crawled towards the brush and pulled myself underneath a large bush of Mulberries and a sapling maple.

I heard Mapleleaf calling my name; and Greenclaw's voice also, quavering with worry. He needn't worry, I was fine and safe. Then I saw the blood; there was a trail of blood leading right to my hiding place. I groaned and slid farther into the bush; entering the marsh. I sank deeply into a puddle; hising my scent, and hopefully my fear-scent. Mapleleaf's nose slipped in between the bushes and i ducked my head underneath the frigid water. Eventually unable to hold my breath ay longer; I surfaced; she was gone; and so was my first kit; he had a soft brown coat; but had drowned while I was under water. Could anything else go wrong.

I pulled myself onto the sand and heaved a sigh, feeling another small body beside me; a kit, and then another. That was it; two kits. Actually, three, but one had drowned. The first had a beautiful lucious red coat- a tom. I sighed deeply in relief as I heard his small huffs of first breath, and his sister. She was the exact replica of her father; creamy-coffee-colored coat and my eyes; grey. She nudged around; trying to find my milk. Both of the kits were small; having been born prematurely.

I vomitted to the side and immediately felt hunger ebbing at my stomach. I would have to wait until my kits were done. My mind wandered until it reached two days before; while Greenclaw and I had been trying to come up with names. I whispered into the small tom's ear, "You're Boldkit." Then I nudged the pretty she-kit and said, "You're Twokit; after your two sets of disloyal heritage. May you go with your heart despite what happens in your life, Twokit."

Twokit and Boldkit looked up at me with closed eyelids and I heard them sniffling. I felt fatigue tug at my heart and the moment before I fell asleep I knew where I must go for my kits to be safe; the island. The only problem would be Gatherings, but we could avoid those easily. Then slumber erupted in my chest to my claws and I fell alseep.

No POV

Greenclaw turned his face to the stars and said, "Why Starclan, why?"

Two days past; no sign of Sorrowstream. He had returned to regular warrior duties; trying not to give away the fact that he was the father. Greenclaw walked along the lakeside; dragging his paws with despair. Grieffeather, Joythought (Joypaw is a warrior now) Moonlight, and Copperblaze were the only reason he pulled through; although he had to comfort Grieffeather as much as she comforted him.

He smelled blood; Sorrowstream's blood. He walked faster towards a mulberry bush covered in Sorrowstream's fear-scent. Then he saw the body. A tiny body. I tom-kit, it's lungs logged with water; and it was dead. It smelled of Sorrowstream and himself. It looked exactly like Sorrowstream. Is this what had become of his beloved mate; had they all drowned?

He couldn't force himself to look, and he dashed from the lakeside back into Thunderclan territory; guessing correctly that that dead kit had been his son.

**sob, sob I'm, sorry, i had 2 kill one of the kits, that was a really sad chappie, i know. And the next chapter is the last one! Keep your eyes out for the next Doubted warriors fic, its called "Doubted: Divided." Just so u guys kno; it's not a sequel to this; it doesn'thave any of the same cats of anything; it even has a totally different setting. I NEED NAMES!**

**REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE DEDICATED TO U!**

**Hugs,**

**mysterys**


	15. Fragment

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Thank you to all the people that reviewed; rainstorm007, Littlewhisker, Jadeclaw, PearlaH.Sweden, Pinefur of Dragonclan, Aviation and Shaded-strike. Thank you for reviewing and even though this is the final chapter; please Review! If you know me, you know i LUV REVIEWs! How did you peeps like Joypaw's warrior name (Joythought)? REVIEW! And this is going to be another sad chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

6 moons since last chapter-

Greenclaw curled up on the stone cliff ledge; looking out upon his clan. Moonlight's kits; Foxkit, Cottonkit and Robinkit frolicked playfully in the dirt, and Moonlight watched them with amused amber eyes. Grieffeather was organizing a patrol; her belly hanging lower than usual; she would need to be moved to the nursery soon. Copperblaze was watching her with concern and pride; from his new position; deputy.

Greenclaw yawned and thought; _that could have been Sorrowstream watching those kits; that could have been Sorrowstream organizing those patrols; that could have been me watching her with concern; but she's dead now. _He curled up and fell asleep.

Twokit's POV-

I never really understood why Sorrowstream named me Twokit. She said it was because I had two sets of disloyal heritage, that followed there hearts. That doesn't seem like something I'd be boasting about.

She's been acting wierd lately; almost sentimental. Every time we look at her, she looks away and then licks the tiniest spot of dirt from our pelts. She seems worried and stressed.

What was even more confusing is that she changed our names today; I'm Twopaw and he's Boldpaw; wierd, huh?

Also she's been teached us how to hunt; I caught a sparrow on my first try! Boldpaw didn't, but he leapt out of a tree and knocked me over. I was angry at him for that, but Sorrowstream only said quietly, "He's as talented as his father."

She won't tell us who our father is. She only says, 'You'll see.' She never says anything about my father to me, except that Boldpaw is as talented as him. All she says about me is that I am, "So much like Grieffeather" ... whoever _that _is. Anyway, she's been really tense lately.

Sorrowstream's POV-

I know I have to do it, but I can't bear myself to. Over the past six moons I have fallen in love with Twopaw and Boldpaw, they're all I have left. Once I return them to the clans; what will be left for me?

The Gathering Island is a wonderful home; but if I were still a clancat I would have a lot to report. Riverclan cats keep on coming over before and after full moons to hunt and train; this was supposed to be neutral territory. But it was Thunderclan's fault to get rid of me, and as far as I can see, Riverclan isn't doing anything harmful to the other clans; only hunting and training.

I have had Twopaw and Boldpaw listen in on some of the training, but never show themselves.

My constant fear is that Greenclaw has given up on me. My constant fear is that he will hate me. My constant fear is that he won't care. My constant fear is that he will reject the kits. And they will go soon; they _must _go soon.

I hear my voice say shakily, "Twopaw, Boldpaw; come here please."

They cocked their adorable little heads and trotted perkily over. Boldpaw said, "What'sup, mum?"

"You must leave."

"What?" asked Twopaw confusedly.

"You must leave."

"To go where?" panic breaking through to edge his voice; Boldpaw.

"The clans, you must go to the clans."

"Which one?"

I have educated them on clan life; and here was my only chance. "Thunderclan."

"Why, mother?" asked Twopaw in desperation.

"I was once a clan-cat. Once you get there, ask for a cat named Greenclaw."

"But-"

"Please, I love you my kits. But you must go before I think myself out of this and ot let you go."

"Greenclaw?"

"Your father. He will mentor you, and I promise, I will visit once and a while. But Starclan has determined my future for me."

"What is it?" asked Twopaw, her eyes brimming with tears at this abrupt dismissal.

"I will go between the clans as a neutral healer; never showing who I am, nor will they ever know of me. Starclan has granted me immortality, and I will forevermore be a medicine cat, healing cats of all the clans. Please, do not speak of me to anyone, my kits. Just tell Greenclaw I love him. And my kits... I love you. Now go quickly."

Twopaw and Boldpaw licked me once on the nose, and raced away, glancing once over their shoulder at me. With pride and sadness blossoming in my chest, I saw them climbing over the fallen tree on the side so no cat would see them. Twopaw let out a mournful moan once she reached the shore, joined by Boldpaw in a grieving song.

Their callings alerted cats, and I recognized the silouhettes of Moonlight, Seastone and Eaglestripe greeting my kits. My plan was working so far, and near complete; they had made it to Thunderclan. I scampered along the branch towards the forms of my aquaintences vanishing into the forest and followed uickly; inhaling the blissful scent of my old life.

Padding along the familiar path, I reached the borders of camp. I leapt upon the stone wall and onto an overhanging branch. I saw Tawnystar glance at the swaying limb and dismiss me for a squirrel. She was watching Twopaw and Boldpaw, clinging to each other as thought stuck together with sap.

They hobbled up to Tawnystar and I heard them say faintly, "Where's Greenclaw?"

Tawnystar looked confused and then pointed in the direction of the smaller ledge. Greenclaw was sitting there, his eyes widening as he saw the kits heading towards him. Twopaw said in an awed voice, "You don't look like I expected my father to look like... sorry, I kinda-"

Boldpaw nudged his sister with keen eyes, muttering, "that's not what you're supposed to say mousebrain!"

Twopaw nodded with bewilderment and looked back at Greenclaw who was looking puzzled but sad. She said quaveringly, "Our mother said that she loves you and that you'll mentor us, and that we're clancats now. She's im-mor-tal" she paused, having difficulty pronouncing the word, "and is a healer for all the clans. What does im-mor-tal mean?"

Greenclaw looked at them green eyes so full of tears and joy that they were brimming over, and he looked once at the branch. For a heartwrenching moment, he looked into my eyes, smiled, and then pressed _our _kits against his chest, saying, "My kits, Sorrowstream, my kits, Sorrowstream." Over and over.

Grieffeather looked up where she saw Greenclaw staring and smiled at me, mouthing, "Be at peace, my sister."

Soon all the cats in the clearing were looking up in a tribue to me as I floated across the sky, a fragment of life. My destiny was this; to heal, to live forever, and to spread peace. I knew there would eventually be an end. I heard the whole clan break into a long mournful note, but I laughed, I did not want to spread grief, but happiness and health.

My one last night without a grieving heart was over.

**The End of "Doubted: Grieving Hearts"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, that was a kinda cheesy ending, but oh well, I can be sappy when I want to! So there! If you can't guess, seeing as Sorrowstream is immortal, she will be in the next Doubted story, but the rest of the characters will be totally different. The main character wil be:**

**Devilpaw (see her descriptiong on my profile.)**

**and I need more names for "Doubted: Divided" (Devilpaw's story) and please review!**

**P.S: I will start "Doubted: Divided" next week.**

**I don't know how many times i must say this... but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Hugs, and sorry for the sappy ending-**

**mysterys**


End file.
